Street Dreams
by Cehmacc14
Summary: Get under the hood and step into the drivers seat. When the lights turn green, you go big or go home. Choose your alliance, whether it is the drift queens of the Espada garage, the strength of the Y2TIGERS, or the demonic speed of the Shinigamis. Rated t.
1. Episode 1 Shifting Gears

**Here is a story that came to me in a dream one day. The basic run down is simple, three racing team, all friands, but also enemies. Blah blah blah, you can read to find out more abput it.**

**disclaimer: i dont own Bleach, if i did, i would be one of japans most famous manga writers.**

**A/N: At teh bottom of the chaper would be character profiles about each racer and thier team.**

* * *

Chapter I; Shifting Gears

* * *

It's the age of fast cars and fast attitudes.  
In the streets, there is no second chance.  
Either you win or you won't, for glory and money, or shame and defeat.  
Underneath the surface lies a darker purpose however, and woe to those unlucky enough to step into the world...  
...the world where kingpins rule the cash, where murder and corruption run amok.

Get under the hood and step into the driver's seat.  
When the lights turn green, you go big, or go home.

The races are a battle between garages, motley groups of wrench-handling drivers willing to risk it all for the green light.  
Choose your alliance, whether it is the drift-queens of the Espada garage, the strength of the Y2TIGERS, or the demonic speed of the Shinigamis.

* * *

The brakes are slammed.  
Four cars slide down the last stretch of a long grueling road, close to the finish line, that last stretch.

A finicky girl, seated comfortably inside her rapidly moving vehicle, punched a switch beside her, and went off.  
The rest followed as well.

In that same last stretch laid a constant flow of traffic, citizen cars with no idea of the rush at hand, pedestrians walking at an average pace, thinking it to be an average night in the streets of Karakura.  
The green light turned red, and the flow halted abruptly.

Zooming past them, were the four cars, blurs of light and smoke at this point, going and accelerating beyond human imagination.  
The finish line, to them, was near.

There were people there; dancing, as loud music bounces off the walls of the buildings, empty, vacant, a lonely part of the city.  
One man shouts out of nowhere...

"There they are!", he screamed, "Grab the cameras god damn it!"  
A shimmer and a gleam from the leading car's bright paintjob flashed in the eyes of the watchers.  
The cameras flashed as it zoomed through the finish line.  
It was a Hyundai Genesis.

The car door opened, steam and smoke from the exhaust and the heat of the body dissipated in air.  
Out came a short but intimidating figure.  
Rukai Kuchiki.

"That's the third time this month Rukia", yelled a chilly voice, slouching with her back to her car.  
Her blonde hair moved to the breeze on the windy night.  
Her blue, illuminating Skyline GTR, bumping loud doses of hard rock music, easily the show of her proud work.

"Not racing again? Halibel?" smirked Rukia.  
"These roads are too simple" retorted Halibel, "the kind of simplicity that takes all boost and no handling"  
"Your garage hasn't participated in a race in forever, slacking off I see?" smiled Rukia.

The second place and the third place winners stepped up.  
The second place winner was a well known king of the street racing world.  
He bounced coolly to Rukia and said, "Very close miss, just be glad I took it easy on you."  
"Mr. Shinji, I won with skill, and you should be glad you deserved the second spot." giggled Rukia.

Shinji smiled, he handed Rukia his end of the bets, a sum of 600 Dollars.  
"I'll see you in the next races, sweet cheeks"  
He turned around, got into his silver BMW M5, and drove off, leaving the festive night early.

The third place winner was a friend of Rukia and Halibel.

She owned a tricked out Honda S2000, tuned for the streets.  
Orihime Inoue was her name, and with a reputation for being one of the nicest (in relativity) drivers of the streets, she made naturally, many friends.

"Good job

rukia," winked Orihime.  
"Third place this time? And lost to a BMW, gotta step it up girl" snickered Rukia.  
"Well these are simple roads, i'd like to test your car in forward traffic." bumbled Orihime.

"Oh really? Simple road this, simple road that, if you guys want the complex roads you soooo desire, why do you even come to these?"

"Just looking for an opportunity to take a stab at," said Halibel with a half-smile.  
"Pretty much, all the current races haven't been too challenging, they're tweaking up for new kids, probably", questioned Orihime.  
"Yeah, no more gigs for us longtime drivers" sighed Halibel.

"You girls speak too soon" cried a deep voice from the shadows.

"Oh there's only one person in the world with that voice and it's..."  
"...The name's Urahara Kisuke, but you darlings can call me

Kisuke." winked the blonde haired man.

"That we already knew, why are you here?" said Halibel.  
"Just checking out the rope-learners, weak kids trying to cut it in the streets, its inspiring to me." chuckled Kisuke.

"I don't know who you are?" exclaimed Orihime.  
"Orihime, this is Kisuke, probably one of the most infamous faces in all of the streets." said Rukia.  
"If anyone can drive here, it's him", said Halibel grudgingly.  
"Probably only because he risks a 100,000 dollar car every race." laughed Rukia.

"Maybe one day you girls will rock with a ride like mine, or, have any decent skill to race me and my boys in the streets, but not yet, not unless you drive real streets, this, this ain't a real street." snickered Kisuke.

Kisuke looked around him, nodding his head; he spat on the concrete next to him and raised his head to speak.  
"If you girls and your teams want a real chance at the real streets, take these."

He grabbed three small pieces of paper from his pocket and handed them to Rukia, Orihime, and Halibel.

"What is this?" asked Rukia.  
"It appears to be an invitation" said Halibel, unimpressed.

"Taylor Swift over there's got it right, it's an invitation, to one of the biggest tournaments in the underground, come if you got the guts, and I guarantee you, you'll drive the real streets." smiled Kisuke

He continued...  
"Bring your teams and your rides to the date, time, and location provided in that invitation, show the big boys your sheet, and you're in," said Kisuke, "But I won't guarantee you any safe streets, you'll be in for a shock, the top 3 of the tournament gets a nice chunk of cash, a bunch of parts, parts so underground you'll be guaranteed never to lose another race, and of course, you get 'in'"

"In...to what?" asked Halibel suspiciously.  
"You get in the underground, you'll roll with the pros, you'll be goddesses of the streets, and all these new kids, they'll be worshippin' your feet, your names will bring them inspiration, they will admire the hell out of you." smiled Kisuke.

"Hmmm." pondered Orihime.  
"I for one am in" demanded Rukia  
"So am I," said Halibel coolly.  
"Fine, I guess i'll do it too." Orihime resolved.

"Excellent, I'll await you girls in the real streets, and don't be surprised if you meet some old rivals and friends along the way." laughed Kisuke.

Kisuke vanished into the alley behind him, and soon in the distance, a revving of an engine, a sound similar to a bellowing dinosaur, roared off.

"I'm going to retire early, i'll tell my crew about this in the morning, i'll see you all around." said Halibel as she got in her car.  
She twisted the key in, turned it, and the engined boomed.  
She cranked the volume up, a strong stereo supporting inside and outside, and drove off.

"Rukia," asked Orihime, "It's a bit suspicious don't you think?"

"I guess it adds to the thrill, if this is the feeling of the real street, well, here's to me sticking around." smiled Rukia, cryptically...

* * *

**Espade Garage.**

**-Tai Halibel**  
Specialty: acceleration, drifting, maneuverability  
Personal Skill: Powerdrift, able to ride through the tightest turns and busiest traffic.

**-Nel Oderschvank**  
Specialty: Speed, acceleration, Nitro  
Personal Skill: Automech, able to repair car at a faster rate than others.

**-Lilynette Gingerback**  
Specialty: maneuverability, durability, drifting  
Personal Skill: Control, exerts a same control over driving regardless of conditions

**Y2TIGER**

**-Lisa Yadomaru**  
Specialty: Acceleration, durability, Nitro  
Personal Skill: Pearlskin, able to handle rougher terrain and weather conditions better.

**-Orihime Inoue**  
Specialty: Speed, maneuverability, drifting  
Personal Skill: Stronghold, increases resistance to small collisions, and can keep engine intact after a larger crash.

**-Mashiro Kuna**  
Specialty: maneuverability, acceleration, durability  
Personal Skill: Fury, able to crash into an opposing racer's car without sufficient damage dealt to herself.

**Shinigami**

******-Momo Hinamori**  
Specialty: Speed, maneuverability, Nitro  
Personal Skill: Tobiume, in areas with minimal traffic, her speed and acceleration increase.  
**  
****-Rangiku Matsumoto**  
Specialty: Speed, Nitro, durability  
Personal Skill: Haniko Growl, increases one Nitro capability to three.

******-Rukia Kuchiki**  
Specialty: Speed, acceleration, Nitro  
Personal Skill: Sode no Shirayuki, acceleration increases faster than other drivers.


	2. Episode 2 Shifting Gears pt 2

**Here is chapter two.**

**i like to thank those of you who reveiwed.**

**disclaimer: i do not own bleach, just this wicked plot line.**

* * *

The doors to the Espade Garage open at the crack of morn.  
Sunlight creeps as the sheets of metal inch further up, and up.  
Deep inside is a technologically efficient and innovative set-up, with the finest tools, and other leisures.

A red couch is situated on a balcony of the interior, with a large HDTV, and plastic palm trees as well as a stainless still refrigerator filled with various drinks and frozen foods.  
There are several incomplete or partially functional vehicles inside the garage, but two perfected vehicles line up perfectly with each door, a warm sheet covering them.

An engine is heard outside, a blue vehicle rips inside and parks perfectly, lined up with the other two.  
Suddenly, a blanketed mass, slouching upon a reclining chair on the upper balcony rises and babbles.  
Nel.

"Tai , where've you been?"

The Skyline door opens, a cool figure steps out slowly but surely, dressed in a strange mixture of leather jacket and pajama bottoms, Halibel yawns slightly before climbing up the set of stairs towards the balcony.  
"Well?" asked Nel.  
"I went and saw newbies race, again." mumbled Halibel.  
"Who won?"  
"Rukia", Halibel laughed.

"Whaaa? What is she doing in those races."  
"Obviously bored"  
"That makes sense," Nel said, "It's getting boring, no thrill, and besides I can't be fixing up cars forever."  
"Erm, when did you sleep last night?" Halibel asked  
"Last night? I like fell asleep an hour ago" Nel smiled.

Halibel eyebrows the surroundings of the garage, and sees several engines lying around as well as an improvised motorcycle made out of recycled Coca Cola cans.  
"You have too much time on your hands, Nel." Halibel scoffed.

"Yeah, well, I refuse to risk my baby on any street, easy as they are now, without a challenge that's worth it."  
"...Sounds good." Halibel said, "Where's the kid?"

Nel pointed to another blanketed mass on the red couch.  
"I was going to sleep there, but hey, first place gets the trophy right?"

Halibel threw her shoe at the pulsating blanketed mass, instantly startling it, to reveal a dazed Lilynette.

"heeea trr daa", Lilynette said, obviously slightly confused.  
"What?" Halibel asked.  
Lilynette coughed a little and spoke, "Who threw that?"  
She took only a second to notice Halibel and said, "Oh, okay."

"So what's up?" Nel asked.  
"Well, this might take a while to explain." Halibel said.  
"Spill it" Lilynette demanded.  
"Alright, alright." Halibel resolved, she took out the piece of paper from her jacket pocket and threw it on the table nearby.

Nel picked up the piece of paper and asked, "What's this? All I see are numbers and letters and something that says something I don't know."  
Halibel instantly smacked her hand upon her forehead, "Nel, it's an invitation, also a location, and you see that, that's a telephone number."  
Nel took a while to analyze it further, "Oh I see it now."

Lilynette interrupted, "So what kind of invitation is it for?"  
"A race tournament."  
"Oh, is it good?"  
"What kind of a stupid question is that?"  
"I'm just asking if it's good."  
"Well i'm taking any chance I get for anything that's slightly challenging" Halibel said.

"Agreed" Nel stated, "Oh my gosh, this place might have cute guys"  
"Tiff, if that gets your minds off of building that", Halibel pointed at the coca cola can motorcycle, "Then I support cute guys, 100%"

"Alright, we check out the scene tonight, right? So we better get started up!" Nel exclaimed.  
"Got anything new?" Halibel asked.  
"Well, I got me a larger nitro tank," Nel squealed, "Car mods are awesome."

"Anything for me I meant," Halibel winked slyly.  
"Ugh, greedy, yeah, I um, boooorrowed this from a local friend, but its an extension." Nel said.

She continued, "It'll increase your gas capacity by a little amount, but it'll allow you to keep that pedal down longer anyway."  
"Alright!" Halibel yelled, "Prep time!"

In a cafe on another part of the city, another meeting was taking place.  
An RX-7 and a classic Chevelle roars through the parking lot, and outlandishly, two confidently dressed girls stepped and strutted their way towards the cafe door.

They were the center of attention, on the left, guys opened their mouths, similar to a dying fish, at the two, on the right, one girl sat reading a newspaper by herself.

"So what's up Orihime?" asked the taller girl.  
"Hey guys! Gosh i've waited for you guys for a loooong time, but hey, i've got some good news." Orihime spoke up.  
"Did you decide to shave your head?" giggled the shorter girl.

"Now, now, enough of the bullying, you're going to love me after what i'm going to tell you, take a seat!"

They took their seats adjacent to Orihime, a small, stubby round table in front of them, littered with an odd combination of hair, fashion, and car magazines, as well as a cup of iced vanilla latte.  
"Alright, so I got an invitation from Kuske."  
"Kuske?" said the taller girl, "Ah girl you're getting into trouble"  
"Lisa," said Orihime, "It's an invitation TO A RACE"  
"Get your mind out of the gutter Orihime" the shorter girl cackled.

"Mashiro, regardless, Kuske's trouble, him and the rest of his crew." Lisa said

"Well I say this is a good opportunity for us, I mean if these are as serious as Kuske said, then the rewards will be awesome!" Orihime exclaimed.  
"How extreme is this extreme?" Lisa asked.  
"Cmon Orihime, you're the one that's always saying you need the greater risks." Mashiro laughed.

"It's true, I can pass out during a local race and still grab 1st." Lisa yawned.

"So you guys down?" Orihime asked.  
"Yeah sure." Lisa shrugged.

"Wait a minute, are other people going?" asked Mashiro.

"What do you mean by other people?" Orihime asked.  
"Like, Espade or Shinigami?"  
"Oh, well um..."  
"They're going aren't they?" Mashiro poked.  
"Yeah."  
"I thought so..."  
"You have a problem?"  
"No, i'm happy, I can't wait to beat Halibel in the streets!"  
"Didn't you lose to her like the last ten times?"  
"I happen to have a 5-11, win lose ratio to her, but i'm inching up." Mashiro beamed.  
"At least you're pretty good at beating Momo, what was it like a 9-7 win loss ratio?"  
"YEP!" Mashiro beamed some more.

"Alright, so deal it is, we're racing the other girls, other garages too." Lisa said, determined.  
"I know you're both excited." Orihime stuck her tongue out.  
"You betcha." Mashiro and Lisa said in unison

"I'll be right back, i'm going to grab a coffee" Lisa declared.

Rukia carefully calibrates her distance between her chopsticks and the raman in front of her.  
After eyeing possible sources of theft and bacterial infection around her, she grabs her spoon from the napkin and attempts to test the air.

"Shorty, stop playing with your food." Rangiku said.  
"Can't you see raman is like a sacred ritual, you just don't EAT raman, you make sweet love to it, you caress its ingredients in your mouth, and satiate your belly, and it aaaall comes out, and you may repeat..." Rukia said philosophically.

"Rukia, STOP PLAYING with your FOOOD!" Rangiku declared.  
"Gosh, picky picky," Rukia complained.  
"Soooo, what was this super important thing you HAD to tell us about." Momo spoke.

"WEEEEEELLLL, there is this piece of paper you see, inside my pocket, which you can go get for me." Rukia said, still concentrating on her chopsticks.  
"shorty, it's in your pocket." Rangiku said.  
"Fine," Rukia grabbed the paper from her pocket and laid it flat on the table.

"It's an invitation", said Rukia, "To a race, and you guys are coming."  
"Uggggh, still doing those dumb street races." Rangiku said upset, all the while preparing to leave.

"Now now! Sit down I wasn't done." Rukia demanded.  
"Fine."

"Rangiku, you used to be one of the greatest straight path racers i've ever met, and you still have your old car, that beast of an engine will easily topple ANY race."  
"I've given that up, I really look back and find it all stupid."  
"I'm still racing" smiled Momo.  
"Great Momo! GOOD FOR YOU! I can still use you to garner a victory for our garage." Rukia said squeamishly.

"Anyways Soo, please get back on the streets just for this race? Pllllllease?" Tae begged.  
"It's not that simple, i've got a job, you know, a CAREER," Rangiku said, "If I was caught racing streets again i'd be suspended, or worse, fired."  
"Don't be such a debbie downer, race these streets and you'll win, definitely, and the rewards will set you off for LIFE!" Rukia said gloriously.

"Um..."  
"Rangiku, your car, is one of the greatest monsters in all of Seoul's streets, three nitro boosts in any one refill? That's enough to win ANY race!"  
"I...I..."  
"Do it for the team Rangiku!" Rukia pleaded.

"GAH! Fine, just this once, i'll participate in this stupid tournament, but after that i'm done, I want a normal life." Rangiku said grudgingly.  
"GREAT!" Rukia jumped up, "Now, I must finish my raman."

Later that night, the address pointed to an area near a waterway.  
Several streets were shut off, but most were left to keep traffic flowing, adding to the proposed challenge of the race.

Espade Garage were there quickly, Halibel's Skyline GTR, Nel's Dodge Charger, and Lilynette's Lancer EVO, on the sidelines, hood up, speakers booming, priding themselves to the spectators and the fellow opponents and car enthusiasts.

Y2TIGER were there a bit afterwards, no time for who, the three race-hardened girls prided themselves in disciplined racing.

Last but not least the Shinigami garage arrived not a moment too late until the race would be called. All nine drivers stood outside their cars glaring at each other. The crowd around them cheered hard, danced to the techno music, others, mostly men drooled over the nine hot chicks.

Out of the night's horizon a white Mercedes zoomed into the middle of the street, and out walked a suited man, sunglasses sported, during the illuminated night.

"Alright alright my friends, welcome to the first race of the Karakura stretch, make it out of the Karakura streets alive and you'll move on to Seireitei, and to those lucky enough to win the attention in Seireitei, we've got a special surprise for all of you."

The man looked around and smiled.  
"Let me introduce myself, my name is Kuske, i'm what you call your champion, of Japan's streets. If someone's a good racer, i'll be there, and i'll know about them, if someone's a bad racer, I won't be there, and i'll try hard to forget them, but make it to the top...heh...and you might just face Kuske."

He continued...  
"Tonight's a great night, love the RSVP's and the show-ups, see a nice group of vehicles here and there, but the diddly-daddlying's over, time to announce Tonight's first race. The four drivers of Race 1 of tonight, step up, move your vehicles to starting position, and prepare to race..."

Kuske grabs a list from his pocket and reads off the names.

"Halibel of Espade, drive on down please... Lisa, Y2TIGER, drive on over down please... Rangiku,

shinigami, step up please... and...um... Omade, erm, step up?"

Kuske smiled.

Halibel smirked, stepped inside her Nissan Skyline GTR, and made her way to the starting line. The others followed afterwards.

"Alright, there's gonna be a little surprise tonight, you're all gonna be joined by the local champion, and you'll know who after you see him." Kuske laughed.  
He continued, "He'll be joining you somewhere as the race progresses, you're gonna be blooown away, hah, so try to stay on the track."

Kuske signaled a flag carrier to mark the start.  
"Well here we go...On your mark...get ready...get steady...and..."

* * *

**So the first race begins, who will win thier chance to this underground race sieres. please leave a review.**


	3. Episode 3 Shell Shock

**Chapter 3. Street dreams. So who do you think is going to win the race, and what is the big surprise at teh end.**

_**Disclaimer: i do not own the Copyrigth to BLeach. I do own teh plot line of this story, and even that wont make me happy. **_

* * *

The flag is dropped and the engines crank up.

In a flash of smoke and idle tire rubber residue, the drivers kick their gas pedals hard, and zoom straight into the night.

Halibel in her all-around skyline fell to second as Lisa grabbed the lead with her agile and thickly modded Mazda RX-7.  
Determined to defeat her longtime acquaintances, she switched on her Nitro, and gained a huge distance from the other three drivers.

"Bad move," Halibel smirked inside her vehicle, "Very bad move."

The first two miles were a fair stretch, but instantly there was a twist.  
Traffic began to increase, even on such a straight path.

There was one exception, traffic was going against them.

Lisa swerved side to side dodging the approaching cars, headed in the opposite direction as her.  
Buses, sedans, pedestrians on bikes and cyclists zoomed past her, all but blurs of reality at such a high speed.

Behind her Halibel would not accept to drop down further in the ranks, being an able driver with a light and compact vehicle, she flowed easily against the flow of traffic, dodging all cars with perfect control.

Behind her, Rangiku struggled against the traffic especially with her older car, and she could not press her pedal all the way down, for her high speed capability would've been contemplated suicide with such massive traffic.  
In an instant, the self-proclaimed fat ass of Karakura, Omeada, passed Rangiku and Halibel in his modified Toyota AE-86.

The lights turned red ahead of Lisa, her nitro was depleted, and several cars were in front of her.

"Ugh, what bull," she exclaimed, presumably angered.  
It was at this point she decided to do what her team does best. Make a mess.

Lisa slammed her gas pedal hard and rammed straight into the heart of the mass of vehicles in front of her... A slight opening which she thought, if she could push hard enough, she'll fit through.  
They were shoved aside, and she lost one of her side view mirrors and scratched a majority of the polished black paint job. Omeada behind her followed the opening she made and zoomed straight through.

By the time Halibel and Rangiku had reached the lights, they were already green, and the flow of traffic was continuing.

Beside her, Halibel saw an opening on the other side of the street, three cars were fast approaching from that lane, but she maneuvered an able drift, 180 degrees around the mass of cars, dodging the moving vehicles.  
She kicked into reverse, since the rear side of her car was now facing the right direction, and started to drive backwards.

Rangiku couldn't do maneuvering like that in her Ford, so she turned right, breaking away from the main path.

Rangiku turned on her GPS, and began to search for a new pathway that merged into the main path.  
She decided to follow traffic , upon finding another light, she jerked left, slammed the gas pedal down another road, then swerved right back onto the main path. Now scarce with vehicles.

Lisa was far ahead, there were few cars against the direction now and she easily dodged any that posed any serious threat to her car. All of a sudden, there was a large explosion right in front of her. Lisa slammed the brakes and turned slightly right. She opened her window to take a peek at the suspicious blast.

A voice, obviously amplified through some form of megaphone shouted in the distance.  
"I'M COMING TO GET YA!" the voice yelled.

Out of the subsiding smoke was a bruised, battered, and rusted vehicle that drove slowly towards Lisa.  
The windows were reinforced, patches of metal sheets were everywhere, and in the middle of the windshield of the car was a large artillery cannon.

"BETTER KEEP DRIVING!" the voice laughed again, louder and louder, in a mocking sing-song manner.  
The cannon fired, and a shell zoomed right past Lisa and destroyed a mass of parked vehicles in the distance.

"Mother of ..." Lisa said shocked, she switched gears, got back on track, and put the pedal to the metal as fast as she could.  
Lisa was aghast.

"I should've known it was Kenpachi," Lisa said to herself, "He's the goddamn mystery driver!"

In the distance, Halibel, Rangiku, and Omeada all saw the large explosions.  
Halibel, now driving in the right direction, with the right side of her car facing that direction, was attempting to regain lost ground.

Kenpachi sped up, trailing Lisa, and continuing to fire the giant cannon to wipe her off the road.  
One shell hit right behind Lisa's car and slightly lifted her rearside for a few seconds due to the massive force of the blast.

Several policemen were notified of the ensuing carnage and attempted to halt it, but it did not take much for Kenpachi to aim his large gun at their vehicles, and make the cars go... Kaboom. Omeada accelerated at a rapid pace and soon was behind Kenpachi's monstrosity of a car.  
With no weapon installed for the rear, Kenpachi could not do anything about Omeada except block him from passing.

"What the hell?" Omeada said to himself in his vehicle, "Brotha got-a guuuun?" The straight path was now empty, there were no cars in motion except for the four racers and Kenpachi.

Halibel was gaining massive ground towards Omeada and Kenpachi, Lisa was now driving from side to side to avoid the constant artillery blasts every 5-10 seconds. Rangiku, right behind Halibel, tried to figure out a way to pass the drivers in front of her.  
She saw an opening, and decided to take it. Rangiku switched into the right lane and accelerated right past Halibel, Omeada and Kenpachi. Kenpachi now had two drivers in the sight of his cannon.

Lisa and Rangiku were now receiving blasts of artillery shells, and if it didn't hit them, the debris that scattered had a huge chance of hitting one part of their vehicles. Omeada had enough tailgating; he decided to pass Kenpachi now, leaving Halibel in last place.  
He switched lanes, zoomed past Kenpachi, and then was in the vicinity of the lethal cannonfire.

It was close to the finish line, there was one last stretch to handle.  
Playing it safe, Halibel slowed down slightly and attempted to stay behind Kenpachi. Omeada, dangerously close to the cannon, took a turn for the worst.

One shell hit his car, but did not detonate the gas tank.  
Heavily damaged, Omeada sensed imminent danger, he took the closest things in his cars, a tank of Nitro and a small revolver pistol, broke his side window, and leaped out with graceful dexterity.  
Omeada, the Fatass himself, battered, bruised, with a cut below his eye to boot, was pissed.

He threw his tank of Nitro, a small container, towards Kenpachi's cumbersome but agile vehicle.  
The tank latched on to the rear window of his car.  
Sensing his opportunity, Omeada fired his revolver at Kenpachi's vehicle. Almost out of sight, shot one hit the side, and did not do anything, shot two hit the trunk, to no effect, shot three... was the jackpot.  
Omeada fired the third shot and hit a side of his tank of Nitro, igniting its contents, and blowing off half of Kenpachi's car.  
Useless, and disabled, Kenpachi was no longer a threat.  
In the remaining half of his car Kenpachi continued to fire his artillery gun at the remaining drivers that now zoomed past him. Missing every shot, Kenpachi lay his head back, he had lost the race.

It was now Lisa in first place, Rangiku in second, and Halibel in last place. The finish line was in sight, as there were a mass of people visibly waiting for them. Rangiku was catching up speedily to Lisa, her car being naturally faster in capability.

"Oh no you don't!" Lisa yelled, she swerved to the side attempting to block Rangiku, and slammed the breaks.  
Rangiku rammed straight into Lisa's rear side as Lisa began to accelerate again, however the damage to either car was minimal. Rangiku, realizing her advantage, turned right towards the other lane, but quickly turned left to throw off Lisa, finding an opening, Rangiku smiled, and turned on her renowned technological modification. Three Nitro fuels available, Rangiku activated all simultaneously to inhumanly increase her boost, winking at Lisa as she zoomed past, it only took Rangiku less than 3 seconds to complete the last stretch, still a ways off.

It was now Halibel and Lisa, a face off much expected. Lisa's car was battered from collisions and risks, while Halibel's Skyline was still pristine, without a scratch or a trace.  
Only a mile left until the finish line, Halibel decided the best way she could redeem her loss, was to win the 2nd. There was one streetlight between Halibel, Lisa, and the finish line. And it was at that moment the traffic flow began to begin again. As cars zoomed past the only safe way for either of the to win the race was to wait for the flow to stop at the next red.  
But neither would have it.  
Sensing this opportunity, Halibel accelerated her car speedily, now neck and neck with Lisa.  
As they approached the traffic flow, Lisa decided to not risk her chances and stopped, thinking Halibel would stop as well.

Halibel however, with quick maneuvering and quicker thinking, executed a drift through the cars ahead.  
Missing three cars by an inch, as they zoomed by dangerously close to hitting her car, Halibel winded up on the other side of the road cleanly, slammed her pedal hard for the last couple yards, and won the second.

Lisa crossed the finish line soon after the cars had stopped at the red light. From the steamingly hot cars and burnt rubber, the girls stepped out of their cars. Lisa approached Halibel and began to yell.  
"That was absolutely unfair!" Lisa said angrily, "What the hell was that?"

Halibel merely gave a half-smile, "It's called driving."

Rukia and Momo approached the victorious Rangiku and congratulated her.  
"How's it feel?" Rukia asked.  
"Hah...it feels... great!" Rangiku said, exhilarated.  
"Here," Rukia said as she placed a wad of cash in Rangiku's hand, "It's your prize." Rangiku began to count the amount she had won.  
"RUKIA! This is fifty-thousand dollars! FIFTY THOUSAND!"  
"I was surprised myself, but yeah, they said these streets pay, and they did." smiled Rukia.

Halibel was congratulated from her teammates Nel and Lilynette as well. Offering her the consolation prize of five-thousand dollars.  
Lisa, didn't get anything, but her garage buddies complimented her anyway, and offered a drink. Rangiku was tired now, she bid her friends good night and tried to get into her car.

But she was stopped.

"Just where do you think you're going?" asked a man.  
"I'm going home..." Rangiku said, "I'm tired, pooped, it's been a great night but yeah, I need some sleep."  
"You won't be seeing home for a while, any of you," smiled the man, "Let me introduce myself, my name is Ichigo."

"Ichigo?" Halibel said in awe, "You raced over 50 drivers in a mass race through Tokyo and won didn't you? You're THE Ichigo?"  
"That'll be me," he grinned unimpressed, "You all made it out tonight, and i'm sure you all knew of the surprise in store for you through the race."

Lisa spoke up, "That was bullcrap! I could have died! We all could have died! I mean whatever happened to Omeada?"  
"Hehe, like my colleague said, these streets are for the experienced, those who aren't get the short end of the deal, but the stick of a man Omeada made it out fine, but he ain't going anywhere."  
"What other surprises then?" Lisa asked angrily.

"No surprises tonight, except one," Ichigo said firmly, "You all made it through, so i'm about to welcome you to the League."  
"The league?" asked Rukia.

"This was just a test round," Ichigo laughed, "To see who's got what it takes to drive one of the biggest, baddest, races in all of the world."  
He continued, "You'll be facing off drivers from all over, and it's all for a grand prize, and that grand prize is sweet. 5 million dollars, cold hard cash. My buddy TOP's already preparing the next round of drivers to prove themselves, albeit without the fun part, since you all decided to be overachievers and rid the course of our local champ" Ichigo smiled for a little, laughed to himself, and said.  
"You won't be home for a long time, tonight you ladies follow me, i'll get you to the people you need, and you'll be on your way."

"What if we don't want to?" asked Lisa, "What happened tonight was NOT expected, it was attempted murder!"  
"You're playing the big streets, that's what you all wanted right? WELL THIS IS THE BIG STREETS! Now you all come with me, you and your garages, bring your rides and follow me."

Ichigo got into his souped-up Dodge Charger, a flat black paint job with a large red T, painted crudely on the back, and a highly detailed dragon on the doors. He cranked down his window and yelled to the girls, "Come along now." The nine girls looked at each other before nodding, walking over to their cars and shifting them into drive. Ichigo pulled a 180 turn, push all his horsepower in, as he flew out of the scene, with nine cars tailing behind him.

* * *

**THanks for reading. Please leave a review.**

**A/N: If any of you reader would like to have a racer in teh story, please tell me in a review. Please include a car and what their skills are. Also, please don't let them drive exotic cars, like Lambo's and such, tuners and muscles are good.**


	4. Episode 4 Gateway

**Here we go, Chapter three. And i have a debut in the story as well. Now...the racer are settling down and thrying to enjoy their break, before hell strikes.**

* * *

It was around 1:56 AM, yet the busy metropolis of Karakura never had empty streets.  
Even in the midst of the early morn, commerce continues, industry continues, business keeps operating, and all that, and all that.

Nine cars followed one in the lead, to a presumed location where a meeting would take place. A few turns, yet it felt like a lifetime. Waiting for that stop, that location, however unfortunate it could be.

Lisa pondered while she trailed the pathway, she was concerned at the possible risks of this 'league'.  
"What could it be?" she thought to herself, she began to browse ideas of what this league was.  
A criminal circle? Perhaps not, or an illegal organization? That would be hypocritical, as street racing is pretty much illegal as is.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, several sleek black cars popped along and drove side by side with the girls, and behind as well.  
The leading driver, Ichigo, made one last turn, into what appeared to be a large parking building complex.  
Floor 1, Floor 2, then floor 3. Lisa watched as the signs passed by, a constant roundabout of a rising twist.  
They stopped at the 5th floor, and without regards to the constant markers for parking spaces, turned their engines off, and got out of their cars. The girls soon followed afterwards, getting out of their vehicles, with utmost suspicion.

Out of the car behind them all, an expensive Mercedes Sedan, came an imposing figure in a well formed suit.  
He carried with him a briefcase, and, before approaching the girls, adjusted his tie and removed his fogged glasses.

He held a short, quiet conversation with Ichigo, eyeing the girls every now and then.  
It was as if he was analyzing them, and occasionally he took a peek at their cars, the body, the make, down to the tires. The conversation ended, and he cleared his throat.

"Good evening ladies," he spoke firmly, "I suppose there are many questions racing through your head."  
He continued after a short pause, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Cehmacc, I am an organizer of events, and what my task here, is to brief you on one such event, and to answer any of your questions." Lisa took quick action to this, "Why are we here?"  
Her eyes fixed a gaze on Cehmacc, suspicious of his pose and shaggy demeanor.

"Well, you're here, because you all made it out of a challenge... alive." laughed Cehmacc.  
"That was not an accident then, you intended for something to kill us?" Rukia continued for Lisa.  
"No, not an accident, it was a test to see who had enough abilities to drive." Cehmacc said calmly.

He continued, "You see, what you are about to enter right now, is an entire series of races across Korea, and if you prove yourselves here, who knows, you might make it to bigger challenges, but there's a catch of course, they're all worse than what you experienced earlier."

"That's crap, sir, i'm sorry but I cannot participate in a race that's going to purposely blow my brains out!" Lisa yelled.  
"Oh, well, you should go back to racing your little baby streets then." Cehmacc laughed.  
"Baby streets or not, you're taking this to limits far beyond illegal, what happened earlier was attempted murder, it wasn't even accidental, it was your PURPOSE." Lisa exclaimed angrily.

"Sadly yes, if you can't make it out of an easy street, why take you anywhere else?" laughed Cehmacc.

Nel spoke up, "So what then? Show us what's your deal."  
Halibel teased a bit, "If Lisa and her little gang can't handle it, doesn't mean we all can't... so what's the challenge?"

Cehmacc smiled, "Excellent then, well..."  
He took a key out of his pocket, and opened his briefcase. He laid the briefcase flat on the floor and took out several pamphlets. He ordered his suited entourage, all around him, to hand out these pamphlets to the girls.

Lilynette exclaimed after reading, "Tokyo?"  
"Yes," Cehmacc said lukewarmly, "Should you accept the tourney's invitation, you'll be taken to your next destination, in which you'll be able to prove your worth yet again, and should you succeed, you'll go to Tokyo."

"Whatever it is," Halibel said coldly, "I'll take it. Sign me up."  
"I'm pleased" Cehmacc smiled.  
"If sister going, then we're going too!" Nel and Lilynette exclaimed.

"Excellent!"  
"Are you guys crazy?" Lisa said angrily to Halibel, "What's next? A bulldozer's going to drive the streets? Maybe with more guns? Or maybe you'll be driving through a volcano?"  
"Hah, you have a good imagination milady, but no, that's farfetched, however we assure you some very harsh streets." Cehmacc said with a retained grin.  
"Lisa, you can go home you know that?" Halibel smirked.  
"Shut up!" Lisa exclaimed.  
"You, sign me and my friends up, we're going." Lisa said to Cehmacc.

"Great!" Cehmacc yelled, so loud that an echo sounded through the parking complex, "And what of you three?"

Rangiku thought for a while. Rukia and Momo tried to speak but Rangiku stopped them from talking.  
"You know, i'm tired, my heartbeat is still going at a high pace, I really just want to sleep." Rangiku stated.

"Understandable, tonight was a hard night indeed, however should you accept this invitation, you'll have a good rest before you begin."  
"Really?" Rangiku said, "I'm kinda hungry too."

"Not a worry, as a participant of this tourney, you'll be treated to luxuries and perks until you win, or you're disqualified."  
"What about my car?" Lisa asked, pointing to her roughed up and heavily damaged vehicle, still strangely operational.  
"Well, i'll have a few people tend to that." Cehmacc said.

Momo spoke up, "So what now? Huh? Do we follow this bonehead again?"  
She pointed to Ichigo. Ichigo gave a wink at the insult.

"You'll be escorted by my personal entourage and myself, unfortunately Mr. Ichigo has no time for the petty business, so i'll handle you from here." Cehmacc said.

Cehmacc turned to Rangiku, Rukia, and Momo, "So, are you in?"  
The three looked at each other and exclaimed, "Hell yeah!"

"Good, good, alright, if you would all kindly follow me..." Cehmacc said as he looked at his watch.  
He began to walk towards the backseat of his car, opened the door, went in, and closed it. He rolled down the window and beckoned the girls to follow All nine went into their cars and, with a turn of the key, began to follow the leading black Mercedes.

It seemed like a long drive that took them all over, appearing like a constant spiral of neverending lights, and never ending turn signals.  
Police officers were still on the look out for the previous race's madness brought upon by now non-existent artillery cannon, which was nowhere to be found. They stopped near the Karakura High school, a School in which most of the racers went to, a landmark in itself. Cehmacc exited his car and, after calling his entourage out as well, ordered the girls to step out of their vehicles. From all around, other cars began appearing, green cars, import cars, people of all over, Americans, Koreans, Japanese, Chinese, Filipinos, and a whole medley of other nationalities all the way to the lone Dutchman and two twin Canadians.  
"About now i'll ask you all to leave your cars behind, my men will drive them to their required location and fix them to their original pristine conditions." Cehmacc stated.  
"What if we're not willing to do that?" Halibel asked.  
"YEAH! Why would I let YOU touch my baby!" Nel cried, emotionally attached to her car.

"They're not going anywhere far, the reason this place is a rendezvous is because tomorrow, in the MORNING, your race will begin. It will be a mass race, and anyone who reaches the finish line in the allotted time will pass to Tokyo. It's a Time Trial." Cehmacc stated.

"Then what about us!" exclaimed Orihime.  
Cehmacc smiled, before releasing a little chuckle, "You all wanted a little rest, well you're going to have it." He began walking towards the gate.

"Come along now" he yelled to all the other racers, "You're going to be surprised."

Near the gate's foundation was a tiny little sewer hole, it was suspicious as it stuck out like a sore thumb.  
Cehmacc kicked the sewer hole dish that guarded the supposed "gate", once, twice, and then a third time after a longer delay.  
He then lifted the dish and threw it aside.

"Come on down" he said to the racers.

It was a fairly long descent. A near infinite ladder that a constant stream of youthful and slightly older racers continued to climb down. At the end of the descent was a small pathway into darkness. A random door with the words "Red Rum" written in crude spray paint on the heavily rusted metal exterior caught the attention of Cehmacc. He knocked on the door, once, twice, and then a third time after a longer delay...

A voice cried out from behind the door.  
"What chu' want?"  
"Cehmacc, events." Said Cehmacc.  
"Aight, aight." The door latched open after several metal clankings.

Cehmacc prepared himself, straightened his suit, looked at the mass of people behind him, and said. "Well, this is it." The racers, and himself, entered the small door like herded sheep through a rally gate.

A long corridor was the other side, and on the end of that corridor, was yet another door. This time it was not locked, for Cehmacc merely twisted the knob and opened it without any special "knocks".

Inside, lights scattered everywhere, people were dancing inside a technological paradise underneath the roads of Tokyo. A DJ played a steady remix in a colorful atmosphere fogged by artificial smoke. Bartenders served drinks amongst the side, and a spiraling ladder down the middle led up towards a series of doors. Obviously, tiny rooms.  
"Should you find yourself tired, the rooms are upstairs, as for those who could use a little fun, there's many things to do here." Cehmacc smiled.  
"Pool tables at the side, arcade, ping pong if you're into that, a little cafe to the side." he continued.

"How did this even get here?" Rukia asked.  
"Well you see, that wasn't the first entrance," Cehmacc said, "that spiraling staircase up the middle leads to the interior of a building."

"So why didn't we just go through there?" Halibel said coldly.  
"Maybe he wanted everyone to appreciate the architecture of the gate." laughed Orihime.

"Well, there are things that I won't discuss, and that'll be one of many, i'll be retiring tonight as well, I will see you all in the morning." Cehmacc said, with a smirk.

"I'm going to go eat," Rangiku said, "I see a buffet on the dance floor."  
"Weren't you the one that wanted to sleep?" Mashiro asked.  
"Well I sleep better on a full stomach anyway." Rangiku beamed.

Halibel was already gone, she had already climbed up a nice set of stairs and into her own room choice.  
With a sharpie, and not a care in the world, she wrote the letters "ESPADE" on the door. She turned her head slightly, looking down at Nel and Lilynette several stories down, and gave a little smile. Orihime approached Lisa, who had been silent almost the entire duration of this underground discovery.

"Lisa! What's going on?" asked Orihime.  
"I don't know, I just feel really strange about this entire situation." Lisa said, frustated.  
"Don't be, I mean you've got me right!" said Orihime with a large grin.

"Yeah, I guess so." chuckled Lisa, slightly.  
"I'm sure your car's gonna be back in the morning good as new."  
"I'm not so sure, something about this entire thing scares me just slightly."  
"Yul, what we do scares most people, this is just the next level, and we ARE going to win this right?" smiled Orihime. Lisa pondered for a while, "Yeah, we're going to win this."  
Orihime grinned again, "Shake on it?"  
Lisa grabbed Orihime's hand and smiled, "I swear, we're going to win this."

Nel and Lilynette appeared in the "ESPADE Room" not too long after Halibel had marked her territory. Inside Halibel was sitting down on a comfortable looking chair. Pondering all to herself, drinking a small bottle of water. The interior of the room looked somewhat like a hotel, two beds were laid out nicely, a bathroom, a television, and several light sources were also made available.

"You know", Halibel said, "I really hate myself for choosing a room with two beds."  
"HEY! THAT MEANS we can be pillow buddies tonight!" Nel squealed.  
"Exactly what I mean." Halibel said with a small laugh.  
"You don't want me to be your pillow buddy?" Nel asked, slightly upset.  
"That's slightly odd." Halibel said.  
"Come on! We've known each other for like a gazillion years, you're like my bestest bestest best friend!" Nel smiled largely.  
Halibel sunk into her chair and began downing her water bottle.

Down at the dance floor, Rangiku was Godzilla, and the buffet table was Tokyo.  
She rampaged through dishes, caviar, rice, and meats as people watched nearby.  
Grabbing three to four plates at a time before finding herself a comfortable table to sit on, her night wasn't going to end soon.

"She's kinda crazy you know." Momo said to Rukia from the railings one story above the floor.  
"At least we've got her back." Rukia said, philosophically, "And she's still got it, that racing spirit."  
"Indeed she does," Momo spoke again, "So what do you think tomorrow's going to be like?"

Rukia took a while to answer this question, "Whatever it is, i'm sure it's not going to be pretty."  
"So why did we sign up?" Momo said worriedly.  
"We signed up because there was no turning back." Rukia said, seriously  
"What do you mean?"  
"Did you honestly think if we said no they were going to let us go back home? If it was as easy as that, why would there have been an 'entourage'?"  
"Hmmm..."  
"You see what I mean?" Rukia said, "I agreed because there was no choice, but I smelled something was up, there is no way these people are here just for kicks."  
"So what then?" asked Momo, "What should we do?"  
"We do what we have to, win this race, and get out, get out while we still can, as soon as we participate in their event, we're good to go."  
"What if we don't win?" Momo said.  
"I'm not sure, but so far this isn't some sort of winner takes all events; tomorrow's an apparent time trial, so we gotta do our best to make sure we all make it through." Rukia resolved.

"I'm really scared now." Momo said.  
"Hold your heart close, this is an easy thing to do as long as we follow what we have to, we can't go back, but i'm sure if we want everything back to normal now, we have to keep going."  
"It's not really an easy thing to do..."

Rukia looked at Momo for a while, back to Rangiku, still enjoying herself on a large piece of chicken, and then across the room.  
Her eyes winced for a second, but then she closed them.

"It's not supposed to be easy..."

* * *

**...What does Rangiku mean by "Its not supposed to be easy..."**

**Next Chapter; the time attack race, and a specail appearance from a certain crazy Arrancar. Street Dreams Episode 5: The Alternative.**


	5. Episode 5 THe Alternative

**You guys are in for a surpise. Let teh race began.**

* * *

**Episode 5: The Alternative**

At the crack of morning the bright burning ball in the sky called upon the crows to fly around. Black masses encircled lonely skies, and occasionally perched upon a small building or an electrical pole. The winged carriers of turbulence and chaos, as so accused by many historians and philosophers, religions and thinkers of the past, poets and authors of all time, and etcetera, contour the sky with their shadowy wings. Down on earth, the future blended with a rustic backdrop, the Gate a standing example of a fusion between the harmony of nature and the human progression. As code and electricity melts into the stones lain by ancestors past, and lights and litter encompass the lands in which past warriors and whores walked, the sun in the sky creeped up further even more. The shadowland of the crow, had turned back into day.

Underneath the ground, inside the purported safety of a room, Lilynette wakes up.  
She jumped off of the comfortable bed, stretching her back at the aching position she had forced herself into while sleeping. She stared at the bed next to her, with a comfortable Nel snoring away, and a mechanical Halibel only millimeters away from falling off the bed to prevent physical contact with the team mechanic.. Lilynette shook her head, grabbed her coat lying on top of the chair, set the room clock to ring in 2 minutes, and bolted out of the room.

In another room, the three girls of Y2TIGER Garage were tidying up and dressing for the event about to take place.  
Lisa rocked a leather jacket while Orihime chose to sport some denim overalls, Mashiro, preferring simplicty, went in a basic tanktop and some worn jeans.

Finally, on one of the highest floors of this "Underground Utopia", in yet another room, the Shinigami Crew had already cleaned up the last of their unpackings and were preparing out the door.

In a surge much like a tidal wave of personalities and identities, people from all over the secretive location began making their way up the one lone spiral staircase in the middle of the main floor, elevating up step by step like a cattle call.

The now nine awake girls, in different spots and patches in the lengthy line, made their way up, while pondering over the challenge that awaits them today.

It took around twenty to thirty minutes for all of the contestants and racers, spectators and regular average joes to make their way to the main building above the underground nightclub.  
In the large room, height wise and widthwise, above this "inn" awaited Mr. Cehmacc. Patiently eyeing all of his contestants, and spectators, the racers and the average peoples, he estimated a little bit, and guessed there could have been easily around three hundred people in the entire room.

"Alright then," Byung-Hun spoke, "It's morning, and you're all ready and eager for what's in store, am I right?"  
A voice from the crowd yelled, "Bring it on!"  
Another voice spoke up, "Your roads can suck my ass! I'll win it for sure!"  
"Manners now," he coughed, "Anyways, since it's only fair, I thought i'd tell you all your vehicles are all waiting outside for you."  
A man by the door exclaimed, "The hell? There's nothing outside!"

Cehmacc laughed a bit, "Indeed, I said they're outside waiting for you, I never said where they were outside, they could be right down the street, or a couple blocks down..."

"That's bullcrap!" yelled Lisa from the crowd.

Cehmacc laughed some more, "This is a time trial indeed, but there are definitely some perks of this time trial."  
He continued, "The finish line is any of an allotted three ways out of Karakura heading towards Toyko."

A slightly drowsy Halibel made her voice heard, "There's another catch isn't there?"

Byung-Hun eyed the Ice Princess with content, "Naturally, you'll be joined by this track's famed defender, but no surprises this time, she'll be coming with you all from the get go."

Cehmacc gave a whistle, out of the background came a suited young lady wearing a pair of sleek chrome-frame aviators.

"This," Cehmacc stated, "...is Cirucci Sanderwicci , she'll be your local champion for this challenge."  
He continued, "Time trial as it is, there's one problem of her being in the race, should she be first, you all lose the race."

"What?" yelled a clamoring of various voices from the crowd.

"You heard me right," Cehmacc declared, "But it shouldn't be too much of a problem right? I mean she's just one racer out of the 100 or so of you all participating today."

"Like I said!" said an earlier voice, "I'ma win this for sure!"

Cehmacc smiled at the man, "What's your name wise guy?"  
The voice's owner had a face, and this face made a wide grin at this statement.  
The voice spoke up once more and revealed his name, "You can call me Donghae, Lee Donghae."  
"Very well," Cehmacc said, losing his smile.  
"Well what are you standing around for?" Byung-Hun chuckled, "The race started seconds ago." He pointed towards a timer on the back wall, where people did not look, as their attention was focused towards himself, the orator.

In an instant hordes of people crashed, clawed, and brutalized their way towards the doors.  
Only outside did most of them ask confusedly... "Where's my car?"

Lisa was lucky, her Mazda RX-7 was visibly restored and was only a block away, she began to run, jaywalking through the street she opened the unlocked door, found the key waiting for her, and got in the car. Many confused people in the lot did not know where to start searching for their purposely hidden automobiles. Before many could get a start though, a rumbling was heard from the building they had just exited.

A 1966 Pontiac GTO, with a picture of a smiling demon holding a royal flush on the trunk, rammed through the doors of the building and began to drive uncontrollably around the parking lot.  
Spinning madly, without any progression towards the finish lines, the vehicle confused many in its actions.  
It was Cirucci, and before anyone knew it, they realized just what she was doing. A man yelled in agony behind Halibel, he had been purposely ran over by Cirucci. Halibel stared into Cirucci's eyes behind the windshield, only to see a sinister glare strike back a chilling chord. Halibel began to run, and yelling to her fellow crewmates, ordered them to run as well.  
"Run like hell!" Halibel exclaimed to Nel and Lilynette, "Look for your cars!"

Cirucci had run over more people purposely, eliminating their lives quickly then and there, before setting her eyes towards Halibel's fleet-footedness in the distance. She switched gears, turned the steering wheel right, and began to accelerate. Halibel was now panting, sweat trickled down her light colored hair, she quickly threw off her coat and abandoned it in order to lose the extra weight she carried.  
In the distance, around the corner of a building, she saw the blue front of what appeared to be a Skyline GTR. Confident it was hers, she began to sprint faster in that direction. Nel and Lilynette paired up and ran in another direction, towards a small crease between two buildings into alleyways.

Around them, several fortunate drivers had found their vehicles and began the race towards the finish lines.

Uryu Ishida was spotted getting into a sleek Mercedes SLS AMG, and with a specialized horn than created a crude outburst of a moaning female everytime he pressed it, drove off with a chuckle.

"Nelliel! There it is!" Lilynette pointed. A Mitsubishi Lancer EVO was waiting for her, sneakily hidden underneath a shady parking complex on the first floor.

"Good luck," Nel hugged Lilynette, "I'll see you at the finish."

Lilynette broke off and made her way towards the Lancer, Nel continued looking for her own vehicle. Nel ran into a busy street, on the left she saw a Honda S2000 and a Chevrolet Chevelle parked right behind and in front of one another, instantly recognizing the paint jobs, she knew they belonged to Orihime and Mashiro.

She continued to run around looking for her favorite vehicle, but little hope.

"Nel!" yelled a voice in the distance. It was Orihime.  
"I found your car! But I can't find mine!" Orihime said, tired after a quick dash around the area.  
"Where is it!" Nel exclaimed, "Tell me now! Because your car is just around this corner!"

Orihime smiled while breathing heavily still, "Your car is far away, but it's parked right behind the building we exited."  
"Are you KIDDING me?" Nel yelled angrily, "Ah it doesn't matter! Thank you SO much!" They ran off again, Orihime to her car location, and Nel to hers.

Halibel jerked the handle of her car door and stuffed herself inside as quick as she could. She grabbed the key, already ready to activate, and started her car engine. Cirucci was speedily catching up to her, but Halibel knew the tricks of the trade. She accelerated quickly, and after enough speed was attained, she drifted right onto a road and began her getaway from the murder-crazed Cirucci. Quickly Halibel met a familiar face right beside her, it was Momo in her Gran Torino, they glanced at each other for a split second. Halibel nudged her head to the side, to warn Momo about the driver behind them, Cirucci Sanderwicci .

Momo looked in her rear view mirror and nodded to Halibel. Halibel nodded back.  
In that instant Halibel made a quick jerk left while Momo continued forward.

Cirucci, in a flash of anger, decided to follow Momo.

Nel stopped at a 1970 Dodge Charger and smiled, breathing hard due to exhaustion, she opened the car and started the engine. She noticed her clock was modified, to reveal a timer.  
"Crap, stupid time trial!", said Fany, frustrated.

She started to drive, and also noticed a GPS installed to her car.  
"Oh come on!" Nel yelled in anger, "I mean I know i'm supposed to finish this race but did they have to mess with my baby!"

Accelerating quickly and following the guidance of the GPS, Nel saw all three Y2TIGER girls alongside one another on a separate road for a split second. At an intersection, she decided to turn left, only to find herself, right in front of Momo and Cirucci. Lilynette, in a Lancer Evolution, joined this same road only moments after, putting three girls in the direct line of sight of Cirucci Sanderwicci .

The three began a massive escapist rush through the Streets of Seoul, cars would occasionally be stationary, as they maneuvered through them without a regard for street lights.  
Police officers were in a panic, many were dispatched by the dozen to put an end to this massive time-trial race.

Rukia had been out of the spotlight from the get go, but she had found her car early and was in good progression with many other drivers, and Rangiku was still searching for her Mustang.  
She found it after nearly fifteen minutes of searching.  
When she got in the car, a note was left for her on the passenger seat.

_"Dear Ms. Kuchiki, we are sorry for placing your car so far away, so we would like to make it up to you." _  
Underneath the note was a tin item, it slightly smelled and did not glimmer or shine. It was a flashbang grenade.

Cirucci was attempting to find a way to demolish the girls' cars in front of her. Lilynette, at the very front, decided to break off towards a flow of other cars participating in the race. Momo also broke off, leaving Nel under the mad wake of Cirucci's path. Nel decided to follow the car flow as well, bright colored neon cars and heavily modified vehicles by the tens numbering up to at least a hundred zoomed through one direction.

**Seireitei enclosed living.**

Many cars accelerated through the narrow streets, varying to larger streets. Beside them was a paradise of nature with happy citizens walking through the streams and the plants in the blending of nature and innovation. Halibel was near the front, after finding her own route to a quick lead. Nel however was near the very back of the line of cars. The time was still available, and the road out of Seoul was still a fair way away. Cirucci began ramming the rear end of Nel's Charger, much to her dismay. Nel swerved left and accelerated to gain a small lead from Cirucci. Cirucci, enraged at her quick getaway, followed Nel's pathway. They were now neck and neck, as Cirucci continuously struck the side of Nel's Charger with force to knock her into the stream of Seireitei. Nel however would not budge. It was American muscle versus American muscle. After a while of denting the side of Nel's car, Cirucci ducked down. It appeared as if she was reaching for something...

...She grabbed a metallic object, pulled off what appeared to be a ring, and hurled it into Nel's car. An explosion shattered the passenger door of the powerful Charger, sending shrapnel all over, a few striking Nel's arm, one in her thigh, puncturing the skin, and one larger piece, flew right into the side of Nel's torso. Lodged between her ribs. Nel jerked in pain as blood started to trickle down, on the verge of tears.

Nel began to find an escape, but she could not. And by that time, Cirucci was aiming to throw yet another small grenade into Nel's car. The second time however, she missed, and the grenade fell right into Seireitei empty street. An explosion triggered, but no screams of agony, it was a foul throw, and fortunately, harmed no one.

Blood was dripping one by one onto Nel's seat, she jerked back the painful tears as she struggled to keep up with the race.  
She tried to move her leg from the gas pedal just a slight, but an unnatural pain kept her leg stationary.

The Seireitei stretch of the race came to an end when a majority of the drivers began to turn left. Onto a larger road there was now more roaming space. Now near the back, ignoring the entire Seireitei stretch, was Rangiku and Rukia of SHINIGAMI. Driving side by side, they were now trailing Cirucci and an injured Nel Hwang in her partially ravaged automobile. Cirucci, no longer throwing grenades to avoid suspicion from the drivers behind her, began to find for another means to piss her tailgaters off. There were ten minutes left in the time trial, and there was one last stretch until a road out of Karakura. On average cars were traveling at a fast rate dashing out of the city towards the finish line.

Cirucci, now abandoning her premise of harm, decided to use her true driver capabilities to pass everyone else. With catlike reflexes and inhuman driving know-how as well as a heavily modified car, she made her way through the tough line of cars and the tightest of openings. For 5 minutes, Cirucci continuously made her way from the near rear, to the near front. In the lead was Lisa and Halibel, and also Orihime and Mashiro as well. Lilynette, was directly in front of Cirucci now. A few other cars was also in the lead, two of which were in front of Lisa and Halibel, who now owned the third and fourth respectively.

Cirucci drove straight towards the only opening between Lilynette and the clear in front of her. She accelerated quickly, scraping the side of the Mitsubishi Lancer and taking out the right side view mirror. Before you knew it, she was now behind Orihime and Mashiro, claiming the 7th place. 4 minutes were now left in the clock as the finish line was drawing near. Cirucci continued now, her aggression to claim the first position. She saw a crease in between Orihime's Honda and Mashiro's Chevrolet, she drove straight into this crease and attempted to separate the two Y2TIGER's apart. With Orihime now on her right and Mashiro on her left, Cirucci reclaimed her passion for havoc, and laid a sinister eye towards Orihime.

Rearing hard, Cirucci collided with Orihime's car with such force she swerved out of her path in circles.  
Orihime slammed the brakes, but the momentum was so fast her body jerked forward, hitting her head on her steering wheel, knocking her slightly unconscious. 2 and a half minutes now as the race drew to an end. Lisa however, seeing her fellow garage mate out of league, abandoned her third place position and drove back. Halibel now claimed the third, and Cirucci the fourth. Lisa meanwhile had approached an injured Orihime.  
She got out of her car and consulted her friend.  
"Orihime! Orihime! Wake up!" Lisa said as she tugged on Orihime's limp arm.  
"WAKE UP!"

Orihime struggled to hold her eyes open, she had impacted very hard, and was now very physically weak.  
"We gotta do this! You have to do this!" Lisa begged.  
"I...I... I lost the race Lisa" Orihime said, struggling.  
"No you did not! We have time, come on! COME ON Orihime!"  
Lisa adjusted Orihime's limp arm on the steering wheel of her Honda, "Drive!"  
"I can't" Orihime begged for mercy, "I can't..."  
"...We raced this together, Yoon, don't bail now!"  
Lisa panted with all her adrenaline at the ready.  
"We raced this together."

Orihime gave a smile, with sleepy eyes, she mustered her strength to switch gears, slammed her foot against the gas pedal yet again, and began to drive, initially slowly, but gaining speed by the seconds. Lisa, delighted, quickly entered her own car, and drove behind the weakened Y2TIGER leader. As Cirucci prepared to do to Halibel as she did to Orihime, an explosion was heard from the trunk of Cirucci's car. It was Rangiku's flashbang, an attentive sightseer who saw the cheap tricks of Cirucci Sanderwicc . Unfortunately, it did not affect anything heavily unto Cirucci. But if anything it did distract her from taking Halibel Jung out of her position sooner.

Before she could relay to do anything however, an unknown savior went and finished the deal.  
In a shining Mercedes SLS AMG, Uryu rammed from the side, straight into Cirucci's vehicle with such speed her tires slid with the Mercedes away from the main road and out of the line. Cirucci, coughing blood, struggled to get out of her car. Uryu however, healthy, with a nice pair of aviators himself, only smiled.  
He stepped out of his car and laughed at the "champion's" dismal disqualification.

"You sacrificed your chance in this race for what?" Cirucci yelled, coughing every now and then, from inside her driver's seat.  
"Rather have most win than none at all." Uryu grinned, "Besides, I said i'd win this race." Cirucci chuckled a bit, "You didn't win squat wise guy, you're out too!"

"But I beat you, the CHAMPION, hah." Donghae smiled as he got back into his Mercedes, "So who's the winner of THIS race?"

He gave a little smirk, as he mustered all of his car's remaining strength, and drove the other direction away from the finish line. Well aware with the short 1 minute left he could not make it. Meanwhile, many racers have already went through the finish line in the time allotted, Halibel stealing spotlight as the third place behind two drivers in front of her. Mashiro claimed the fourth and Lilynette the fifth, Rangiku was around tenth, while many drivers continued to pass through the finish. Halibel parked alongside the road, got out of her car and waited for her final teammate.

Orihime and Lisa both achieved the finish right at the 30 second mark, and Momo and Rukia appeared around the 20 second mark. Halibel was now growing worried, it was already the ten second mark, and Nel's Charger was nowhere to be found. Eight seconds, and it did not seem to show up. Six seconds, but the smoke covered any vision possible, exhausts were releasing crazily. At the two second mark until end, a beat up Dodge Charger slowly puttered its way through the finish line, Nel had made it. Halibel rushed to congratulate her final teammate's success.  
What she found, was grotesque.

"Nel! What happened!"  
"Bel sister, it hurts" Nel cried, tears pouring, "It all hurts."

Halibel yelled with a distraught look on her face, "Somebody get a doctor!"  
"What happened?" said a worried Rukia, now out of her car celebrating the race's passing, "Oh my god."

Nel's seat was endrenched in drops of blood, as the bubbly white and light green t-shirt of the once happy mechanic was blotched like a red canvas and torn marks of shrapnel wounds.

"It's okay Nel, we'll get you to a doctor." Halibel said with assurance, and in the same second, she raised her voice with larger concern, "Is anybody a doctor around here?"

Many people now crowded along the Dodge Charger, brutalized and battered, as well as the cheery driver that owned it. Questions were raised as to how such a thing could happen. Out of the initial 132 drivers of the Mass Time-Trial, only 87 made it through.

"That champ driver was bollocks mate!" Yelled a British racer, "She was stark raving mad!"  
Another voice shouted, "She tried to kill us all! And almost killed this poor girl!"

"Something's fishy here, I understood the challenge of hiding our cars." Momo spoke out, "But this is twice a murder attempt was placed!"  
"It happened before?" Another voice spoke up.  
"We only got here after surviving a freaking war zone brought to the roads courtesy of Mr. Cehmacc!" yelled Lisa with disgust.

"This is the first for many of us!" yelled another man.  
"You think it was intentional?" asked another voice, this time it was a girl.

Halibel stood up from her crouching position, she whispered into Nel's ear to comfort her, and yelled.  
"I don't know if this was intentional or not, but we're way in too deep to get out. The best we can hope is that whatever's next isn't going to heavily endanger ANY of us."

Many voices seemed to agree that it was not intentional, rather that the champion driver Cirucci had merely gone mad or insane somewhere down the racing world and garnered an affinity for harm. Lisa stood shocked in disbelief, Orihime, now out cold, sleeping in her intact driver's seat, did not pay a heed.

"What now?" Momo asked Rukia.  
Rukia walked away, glanced back at Momo, down to the ground, and then back towards her car. Momo, confused, approached the still horrified Halibel, and asked the same question. The icy drifter respondedly simply.

"Toyko

* * *

**there you go. Next up Tokyo, and twice as many danger. I got a question. should i bring Stark and Byakuya into the story? Well tell me.**

**The next episode of Street Dreams: Welcome to Tokyo.**


	6. Episode 6 Welcome to Tokyo

**Yo...next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the copy rights to Bleach, nor do I wish to own them.**

* * *

_Pervously on Street Dreams_

"Nel! What happened!"  
"Bel sister, it hurts" Nel cried, tears pouring, "It all hurts."

Halibel yelled with a distraught look on her face, "Somebody get a doctor!"  
"What happened?" said a worried Rukia, now out of her car celebrating the race's passing, "Oh my god."

"What now?" Momo asked Rukia.  
Rukia walked away, glanced back at Momo, down to the ground, and then back towards her car. Momo, confused, approached the still horrified Halibel, and asked the same question. The icy drifter respondedly simply.

"Toyko"

* * *

**Street Dreams Episode 6: Welcome to Tokyo**All around, the remaining drivers sped off towards Toyko, leaving nine cars at the finish line.

* * *

"Toyko? Right away?" Momo asked. "But what about Nel?"

Halibel looked at Momo and the others.  
"I'll worry about Nel. You guys get going & we'll meet up in Toyko." Halibel replied.

Rukia walked back to where Halibel was.  
"I don't think that's a good idea. We should try to stick together, rather than split up." She said.

Shooting her an icy stare, Halibel simply said, "I can take care of myself and Nel."  
Then, looking away, "What happened to her is my fault, in a way."

"If you feel you must, then go. I won't stop you." Rukia replied with a long sigh. "Momo, Rangiku, let's get ready to go."

"Lilynette, you go with them also." Halibel said.

"What? Why? I have to stick with you and Nel. We're a team, right?" Lilynette replied.

"I need you to represent the garage in Toyko, while I get Nel some help." Halibel stated. "Let them know that Espada Garage still means business in this race. I can count on you, right?"

Lilynette pouted for a second, but then dejectedly responded.  
"Okay, I'll go. But you better show up Bel sister."

Lisa, who was in the process of waking up Orihime, added.  
"Yeah, you better show up. Or then you'll be the one who can't handle the heat."

"Don't you worry about me. I'll be there. Regardless, I have business to settle there." Halibel icily said.

Revving up her car, Rukia yelled.  
"Enough talk. Let's get headed to Toyko. Halibel, we'll see you there."

Quickly, the seven girls hopped in their respective cars and took off, headed towards the city of Toyko, where the next race awaited them. Staring at the cars until the last one disappeared into the horizon, Halibel then turned her attention to her injured partner.  
"Well Nel, it's just you and me. Time to take care of you so we can get the show on the road." Halibel stated.

Lifting Nel into her car, Halibel stared at her partner's beat up Dodge Charger, wondering what to do with it. Spotting an abandoned parking garage nearby, she started the car & drove it in, making sure that the car was well hidden from public eyes.

Stepping into her Skyline, Halibel pressed down hard on the gas pedal and took off, navigating the streets and the busy traffic to the nearest hospital. When she finally reached there, she rushed in, with Nel in tow, to the front desk.

"My friend is in dire need of a doctor." Halibel told the receptionist. "She was seriously hurt by shrapnel pieces in an explosion and has lost a lot of blood. Please, you have to help her."

"Hold on, young lady. Let me call the medical assistants and we'll get her into a doctor's care as quick as we can." the receptionist replied.

Within minutes of making the call, assistants came with a stretcher and took the injured Nel from Halibel and laid her on top, making sure that she was safely on the stretcher. Rolling her to the closest room, they immediately closed the door & proceeded with surgery, leaving an anxious Halibel impatiently pacing outside.

An hour later, the door opened and the doctor walked out to an expecting Halibel.

"Well? How is she? Halibel anxiously inquired.

Shifting his glasses on his nose, the doctor briefly replied.  
"The surgery was successful. She's resting now, on the path to recovery. But she'll need to stay here for the rest of the day, and possibly the night, if she wishes to fully heal."

"Stay all night?" Halibel thought. "But we have to get to Toyko! Well, let me first see if I can see Nel first."

Shaking out of her thoughts, she looked at the doctor and asked him.  
"Is it alright to see her now?"

"Indeed it is alright. Just be careful with the equipment and don't disturb her anymore than is necessary." He replied.

Without missing a beat, the normally cool driver rushed into the room. There, laying on a bed with wires snaking from her arm to medicinal bags, was Nel, soundly asleep. Aside from a couple of scars left over from the surgery, she looked as if she had gone through nothing at all in the past few hours.

Pulling up a chair to the side of the bed, Halibel sighed as she looked at Nel's face.  
"This is my fault. I should be looking out for my teammates and making sure that something like this doesn't happen to them." she spoke to herself silently

"What am I saying?" she continued, "It was not my fault, wasn't hers either, it was that bitch, this race, this...ugh"

She muttered to herself. "I obviously didn't do a good job watching out for them. I'm sorry, Nel. I can honestly say it right now, I didn't think I could, but it's all my fau..."

Halibel was stopped in mid-sentence when she felt a hand lightly touch her arm.  
"Bel sister...Don't blame yourself." A soft-voiced Nel uttered.

"Nel! You should be resting!" Halibel proclaimed.

"Bel sister, we knew the risks when we were first presented with this. Shrimp and I could've refused. But we chose to do this as one garage. So don't blame yourself." Nel said.

"But still..." Halibel started.

"No buts. We make decisions...as a team." Nel softly, but firmly, stated. "Now, you definitely look like you need rest...just as much as I do."

Defeated, Halibel reluctantly sighed.  
"Yeah, even though we just woke up, the past couple of hours have been hectic, for obvious reasons." Halibel replied.

"Only one bed tonight." Nel mentioned. "Pillow buddies?" She said, grinning mischievously.

"Not again." Halibel said, as she rolled her eyes. She walks over to the bed to get comfortable with Nel when the door to the room slammed open. In walk two men, one with teal color hair and the other with saggy brown hair.

"Coyote?" Halibel said in shock as the brown hair male walked passed her took a seat beside Nel. He ran his hand through her hair and spoke.

"Bel…how could you let them do this?" He turn to look at her, "Especially take Lilynette. You know those Shinigami racers are dangerous."

"Starrk go easy on her." The teal haired man said.

"No Grimmjaw, I won't. Tell me Bel, what made you take this offer?" Halibel let out a sigh before taking a seat in the chair.

**Road to Tokyo**

Meanwhile, the remaining girls sped onwards to their next destination: Tokyo. Rukia was cruising in her Genesis, thinking about the race they had just barely escaped from, some more fortunate than others.

"What is the whole point behind this?" She thought. "Our very lives are at stake here. And all for what? Some money? The amusement of somebody else? What is going on? Who is behind all of this?"

Similar thoughts were running through the head of Lisa, who was still slightly worried about the condition of Orihime, though Orihime seemed to be driving alright, for now.

"This is just too dangerous. I mean, Nel almost got killed by Cirucci!" Lisa muttered to herself. "I wish we could back out, but it seems like we're too far in now to get out. But some questions need to be answered. And they need to be answered now!"

One by one, the girls sped off as dusk begin to fall. A rush of blinking sunlight sparked the edges of the horizon. A gust of dancing wind blew through the distance eagerly dying off and reappearing again, like winged faeries shifting through reality. Hours passed in an endless drive, occasionally stopping for fuel, the girls maintained a rotating cycle of movement and stationary action. In the far distance, long after money had been spent, and the fatigue of the previous race still lingering, buildings made themselves visible, they have reached an urban and seaside paradise of Korea.

They had finally made their way to Tokyo, greeted by the sight of other drivers, as well as the man behind the destruction in Karakura, Cehmacc.

"Welcome!" He proclaimed. "Glad to see you finally make it. Quite the thrill, was it not?"

Angry voices littered the air as the drivers expressed their outrage at the previous event.

"That was a death race! What kind of challenge is this?" One man yelled.

"You better watch your back Cehmacc!" Another screamed.

"Woah, woah. Calm down everybody." Cehmacc said. "You expected things to be easy? Survival of the fittest, my friends. Only the strong will survive in these races."

Lisa had had enough. "Survival of the fittest is the best you can come up with? That had nothing to do with strength, nor skill! You had a mad woman out there trying to mow us down!" She yelled.

"So?" Cehmacc coolly replied. "You made it out, didn't you? Don't expect these things to be easy. We told you before, only those who have the skill can make it this far. We'll keep testing you. But now that you mention it, I see two of the girls from the Espada garage are missing. Guess not everybody made it out alright, eh?"

Stepping up, Lilynette replied. "You're wrong. My teammates passed the trial. They just got held back. But they'll be here to settle business."

To that, Cehmacc said. "Oh, I see. They'll be here you say. Well, they better hurry up, because if they aren't here by sunrise tomorrow morning, they'll be disqualified. But enough with these talks. I'm sure you all are tired. Follow me to the place where you'll be staying for the night. But take notice, tomorrow's race takes place in the dead of night. Because the true races are just getting started."

With a sly smirk, but yet a presence of concern, Cehmacc entered his car and drove off, with the rest of the crowd following suit...

A turn here and there, but not as much traffic as the super metropolis of Tokyo. It was high time where everyone was too weary to drive, the toughest of the street racers were willing to drop into comas of deep sleep, ready to do so right behind the wheel. Even the usually energy filled Momo and the bustling Orihime were suffering from the highest of fatigue. Their actions, and their occasional mumblings to themselves proved it. Cehmacc did not drive as he did before, he stopped plenty, slowed down a lot, as if now he actually cared if the driver contestants knew where he was going.

At one stoplight, there was an opening, but he did not take it, not as he normally would. It was as if he had gained conscience. Behind him Lisa was squarely following him in the lead, her glimmering black car still pristine despite having few marks of "war" here and there.

"There's something weird here", Lisa said after observing Cehmacc's driving patterns, "It almost seems like he's following someone."

Truth be told, in front of Cehmacc's fancied Mercedes rode a very vintage item, a Ford GT-40 painted in flat black.

"I don't like this." Lisa said to herself. She picked up a cellphone, hiding in her car's glove box, browsed through the contacts, and pushed to call her teammates.

* * *

**Well thats all for now. i shall be gone for a while, school is getting harder adn i must be ready for anything.**

**Next Episode of Street Dreams: Cifer in Paradise.**


	7. Episode 7 Cifer in Paradise

**Next chapter, Cifer in Paradise.**

**Disclaimer; i do not own Bleach, or any of teh cars mentioned.**

* * *

A halt of brakes and steam was in the air. Expensive, modified cars lined the streets and parking lots of a luxurious hotel building. The mysterious GT-40 right on top of the multi-floored parking complex. A muffled distorted sound could be heard inside the doors, and as they opened, the loud thump of the music spilled onto the atmosphere. Out stepped a taller figure, suited, with sunglasses, and a childish box of fruit juice. Cehmacc, who had parked near the man's vehicle, but far enough away, was already looking out towards the streets three or four floors below where colorful automobiles littered the asphalt road.

"Glad to see you're alright," the mysterious man spoke.  
"This is a hard job to keep up, I really have to say."Cehmacc spoke, with sweat on his brow.  
"I feel you, it isn't the easiest, organizing all these people."  
"I'm thinking about quitting,"Cehmacc said with a chuckle, "It's not worth the stress, the hassle, the guilt..."  
"You're sounding pretty human right now," the mysterious man laughed, "Big boss won't hear about this I hope."  
"No, but he'll let me off after this, at least that's what he told me in a message." spoke Cehmacc.  
"Told me that as well," the mysterious man spoke, "My own batch will be coming in a few, and the next race is going to be rough."  
"What is it exactly?"Cehmacc said confused.  
"Don't know myself, but all the reports of 'accidents' amongst the racers made a small adjustment to the course."  
"Nothing serious?"Cehmacc asked.  
"Removal of some hazards of course," the mysterious man spoke, "Enough 'accidents', seriousness is seriousness, we can't have them sniffing out any peculiarities in the Boss's organization."  
"Ah good," Cehmacc spoke, "But then it'll be a bit too easy no?"  
"That's why there's a course change," the mysterious man said calmly, "It won't be the old road again."  
"And they'll all be safe in this new course?"Cehmacc asked.  
"They got this far right? No time trial this time, it's pure process of elimination by speed and driving skill, like the legal races."  
"Hrm, so..."  
"So.. it means that out of the two hundred something, there are gonna be roughly a quarter of that by the time this race is done, 4 drivers per competition, 1st place gets through, others can go home."  
"Sounds good,"Cehmacc resolved, "Anyone you have in mind?" The mysterious man smiled.  
"I'm going to ride with them of course, well at least one of the races, it's going to take the entire day for all of these people to get their drives through, so I can't linger around for each one."  
"Good, be safe out there."Cehmacc laughed.  
"I will, you know my car hasn't failed in forever." laughed the mysterious man back.  
"Anyways..." he continued.

The shady mysterious figure stepped up on the ledge of the parking lot. He took a seat with his legs dangling in the air many feet above ground level.  
He ordered Cehmacc to grab him the one item in his car's trunk. A megaphone more or less. He spoke loudly into it, addressing all drivers below.  
"Good evening my fellow riders of the road! This is a great, great night can't you tell? You're all here and you're all roughed up and ready for the road!" The drivers below slightly groaned, some cheered enthusiastically, some didn't even bother to listen.

"I'm probably disturbing the peace right now, so I'll make this quick." Yelled the man, "My name is Ulqiourra Cifer, you can call me Cifer!" Any voice of disgust down on the roads turned to glee. Cheers were heard ringing and whoops of approval rose into the sky.

"Alright alright, I know you're flattered, anyways I'll be joining you all in the next race, which I'll speak about right now. No time trial, pure elimination by victory, 4 drivers per race, around 200 drivers going to join us by the time the race is going to start. 1st place takes the cake, and it ain't no lie folks, you win it you go through, you don't, good luck on your way back home wherever it is!" He took a deep breath.

"I know last race you've had some troubles and accidents, I've heard. I think right now though it's safe to say it's not going to be like that anymore, we've had some difficulties but we're fixing it all up. Next race is going to be safe and sound, of course though, it's street racing, so the normal risks are still there, but there won't be any crazed women chasing you down with an American car." laughed Cifer. Many former gloomy voices below began to lighten up even further, some even began to laugh at the prospect of the previous race.

"Who's he?" asked Momo to Rukia.  
"He's one of the best managers in the race deal, surprised to see him doing something a bit illegal as this, since he's practically made millions off of actual racers." Rukia responded.  
"Oh, didn't he manage Espada?" Momo asked.  
"Yes he did, and everyone knows Espada, nobody really knows who he is underneath the helm though, but hey, his masked identity just makes the public love him more. Now Espada is run by Coyote." Rukia let out a sigh as she thought back to the first few races she had ever did against the demonic garage.  
"I think I hear a few sirens in the horizon!" Cifer yelled again, "You better run!"  
Cifer stood up and jumped back onto the safety of the parking lot floor.  
"Oh! Race is the day after tomorrow! Right here's the meeting point! You're free to stay wherever you want, but you better get a move on now, don't want any cops to cap your hide!" Cifer quickly ran to his car, threw the megaphone beside him, closed the door, and lowered the window.  
"Stay safe Cehmacc," smiled Rain.

"I will, I always do."Cehmacc said stoutly. In a burst of engine sputter, to a roar of lethal adrenaline, Cifer zoomed off down the parking complex and away from the scene of the speech. Other automobiles, cars, and other contraptions of the street racers became compact and also scattered out. Sirens were now getting louder, but they weren't as fast as a modified Lancer EVO, they weren't as fast as a Mercedes SLK, and by the time the sirens stopped at the scene of the complaint and the genesis of the disturbance, there was nothing to be found.

"Need any help?"  
"No I can get to my car thank you."  
"I'm just offering."  
"I know, and that's why I thanked you."  
"See, there you go."  
"Can you pleeeease open the door for me?"

Halibel and Nel were bantering.  
Nel, released and healthy only hours ago, yet still slightly stinging on her side, was carrying several bags of energy drinks and sleeping medicine. They had stopped in a Liquor store along the road to Tokyo, and were enjoying leisure with a bit of a hurried state.  
"You said you were fine," Halibel smiled stiffly.  
"I take that back for like 2 seconds, please open my door." Nel pleaded.  
"If you get rid of all that pissy Red bull I will," Halibel stated blankly.

"Pleeeease, it's my rush, it gives me wings for...gosh." Nel sighed. She dropped her bags and opened the car door herself.  
"You're helpful aren't you?" Nel said.  
"I'm just saying." Halibel smiled as she got into her Skyline GTR.  
Halibel rolled down her window and yelled to Nel, "Hey! Tokyo's not that far anymore, I think we'll get there in a hour."  
"I'd rather get to a hotel," Nel said exhausted, "We've been driving for a while and it's freaking 8 in the morning! It's almost an all-nighter!"

Halibel's expression faded, "That's a real good management of time, and we were supposed to be in Tokyo like 20 hours ago."

Nel groaned, "Oh come on like what are we missing? Aren't you at least happy I healed pretty quickly?"  
Halibel retorted, "Nel, it was like two pieces of metal embedded in your side removed in like 3 minutes and disinfected, I know it still sort of hurts but be glad it wasn't as serious... as it could've... been."

Halibel recalled the crazed driver and her violent tactics, and gave a moment to think.  
"Alright, look, we can't get a motel or anything, it's money and time, just... take a nap in your car for an hour or two and see how you feel."  
Nel brightened up slightly, "Thanks! It's better than nothing!"

In seconds the mechanic fell into a doze, forehead on the wheel, drooling towards the lush and unnecessary pink rug at her feet. Halibel was restless, she sat in her car silently, no music, no reclined seat.  
She stared at the distance and the cars passing by, on the road right next to the parking lot of the store.

She snapped into reality again, after a while in contemplation, she stepped out of the car, walked towards the rear and opened the trunk. In the trunk were a few tools, a simple wrench, a hammer, a jack and a ratchet, as well as a satchel wrapped crudely with a green towel.

She unwrapped the towel and zipped open the satchel. Inside were a few pictures of her childhood, her family, a pair of sunglasses given to her as a gift from a friend in America, a couple of cd's from another friend, and a slightly dirty pair of fuzzy dice. She took the sunglasses and pocketed them, the cd's as well, and brought the fuzzy dice out. She threw the satchel back in the trunk, closed it, and went back to the driver's seat. Halibel examined the sunglasses, threw a cd in the cd player, and positioned the dice in her mirror. She blew a few puffs of air to remove the dust off the ancient relic that is the dice decoration. The cd played some familiar music, it was a compilation from the friend, rock music from America, and occasionally a few recognizable pop songs from everywhere else. She smiled silently to herself as each song cycled. She had remembered the acquaintance who gave her the cd's, as well as another acquaintance who had given her the dice. Both friends from California, where she would visit time to time, but have not in a while.

She struggled to remember who gave her the sunglasses, they were still pristine, not a scratch on the pitch black lenses. For minutes and minutes on she would delve into the depths of her mind to remember, yet to no avail. An hour and fifteen minutes since Nel fell asleep, and she was now beginning to wake. Halibel glanced over at the smiling 'Nel, stretching all over her car interior, glad to have gotten a little rest, and suddenly she remembered, it was Nel who had given her the shades in her hand. Halibel chuckled at it, smiled at the trinket, never once opening her mouth to utter a word; she put on the sunglasses, positioned in the bridge of her nose covering her eyes from the rays. She started her engine, and revved it up, once, twice, thrice, like a ferocious growl.

* * *

**A race against time to reach Tokyo. Will Nel and Halibel make it in time or not. Next on time Street Dreams; Moonlight Reflection. Its on.**


	8. Episode 8 Moonlight Reflection

**Welomce to another installment of Street Dreams. THe race's are getting fierce as our nine lovly ladies duke it out with the rest of teh world. With out further ado, i give you...**

**Episode 8: Moonlight Reflection.**

_**"You work for me now, to pay off that piece of crap sitting in my garage. I dont care if you home sick or in bed with Beyonce. I call, you come." Han to Sean from Tokyo Drift**_

* * *

It was coming around noon and the road leading into Tokyo was fairly quiet. Every so often, a car would fly by, heading towards the city of Tokyo. A single bird circled in the sky directly above the road, beady eyes staring at small worm crawling across the hot asphalt. Swooping in for the kill, the bird captured his prey and proceeded to eat his well-earned his meal. In peace.

But in the distant, a low, ferocious growling was heard. The bird cocked his head in the direction of the noise, temporarily forgetting about his meal. Underneath the bird, the road started to tremble as the terrible growling grew louder and louder. Closing in on the bird at high speeds were a Skyline and Charger, barreling down the road, solely intent on getting to their destination. The bird, realizing the danger he was in, rose up and abandoned his meal, flapping his wings in a frenzy to get away before he became road kill.

In the Skyline was a seemingly cool Halibel Tai, pushing the pedal to the floor as she sped towards Tokyo, followed by Nel in her banged up Charger. With no disregard for any speed limits, the two racers hurled into the city limits of Tokyo, not noticing the two police cars slightly hidden on the side of the road. Without a moment's hesitation, blue and red lights lit up and sirens blared at full volume as the police entered into pursuit.

"Damn." Halibel cursed. "Should've been paying more attention. Nothing I can do about it now. Just gotta shake these guys off our tail."

Taking a hard right, Halibel screeched on to another road, Nel following suite. Not far behind were the police cars, kicking up the speed and bearing down on the drivers. Shaking her head in frustration, Halibel looked for another distraction as quick as she could. Eyes landing upon the streaming traffic at the next light, she sped up towards it. Seeing what Halibel was doing, Nel could only shake her head.  
"C'mon Halibel. You know I'm terrible at navigating through traffic. My car's already beat up as it is." She muttered.

Coming closer to the light, Nel looked for a way to get through the traffic. Noticing a small gap, she switched on her Nitro and pushed the pedal as hard as she could, barreling towards the gap as it was slowly closing. Pumping as much as she could, Nel closed her eyes shut as she came to gap. With just a bit of luck, Nel made it out; gaining only a slight scratch that caused her to lose control of the car for a few seconds. Barely making it through, Nel was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Halibel, on the other hand, took complete control of her Skyline and executed perfect maneuvers, dodging and weaving through the mass of cars. In addition to making it through the traffic, she helped to cause an accident that caused a traffic jam, effectively shutting the path off and blocking the police cars.

Safely away from the cops, the two girls navigated their cars to the nearest parking garage. Getting out, Halibel went to Nel to make sure she was fine.

"Sorry about that, Nel." Halibel stated. "It was the only way I saw at the moment."

Sighing, Nel replied. "It's fine, we made it out safely. But for now, we need to figure out where we need to go."

"Right. Let me give Lily a call." Halibel responded. Pulling out her phone, Halibel quickly dialed Lily's number and waited as the phone rang.

"Halibel sister?" Lily answered. "Where are you and Nel? Are you fine?"

"Yes, we're fine. We're in Tokyo, finally." Halibel answered. "We had a slight run-in with the cops but for now, we're safe."

"The cops?" Lily exclaimed. "What happened? And more importantly, where are you guys in Tokyo?"

"Don't worry about the cops for right now." Halibel coolly said. "We're at a parking garage right near the entrance to Tokyo. You know where that is?"

"Yeah, I believe I do." Lily replied. "I'll be there in a few. Hold tight."

Turning on her stereo, Halibel relaxed in her car and Nel popped open a can of Red Bull as she looked at the scratch on her car. After waiting for a little while, they heard the sound of an approaching car. Entering the parking garage was Lily in her Lancer. Pulling up to the two girls, she stopped her car and got out immediately. Without even a second thought, she hurled herself at Nel, wrapping her arms around her.

"Nel sister! Are you fine?" Lily fretted over her recovering teammate.

"Yes, yes! I'm fine. Don't worry." Nel replied. "Nothing is going to happen to me, or any of us, during this race."

"Right. Enough of the chatter though." Halibel stated. "We need to get to the next part before we get disqualified. Do we still have time Seo?"

"Yeah, the next race won't start for a little longer. But we should definitely hurry anyway. You guys must not have gotten a lot of rest, plus I need to get you up to speed." Lily replied.

"Alright then, let's get going." Halibel said.

Getting into their cars, the girls started up the engines and Lilynette started to lead them to the hotel where she was staying...

Meanwhile, on another part of the city. The girls of Shinigami were relaxing themselves in an expensive restaurant. Delicacies lined their tables as they spent some well-earned race money on pricey gourmet meals.

"Well I suppose this is going to hamper our... skills", Momo said blatantly.  
"Nonsense!" Rangiku exclaimed, "A good driver needs a nice full stomach to ever win anything!"  
"What if you're too fat to drive?" Rukia asked.  
"Well at least I drive happy." Rangiku smiled  
"So how are we, I mean...where are we racin'?" Momo asked.  
"I have no clue, but i'm sure we'll get information somehow." Rukia replied. Lo and behold Rukia's phone began to vibrate, it was a simple text message. Forwarded to many people, drivers of the race, it gave directions on the next rendezvous point of all.

"Well, that's a coinkydink" Rukia smiled.  
"What's it say?" Rangiku and Momo asked simultaneously.

"Girls, we're going to the beach!"

Tokyo Beach was a renowned attraction of Tokyo. (Sorry, I really don't know about the beaches there.)This day however, would not be filled with half naked swimmers or waders, but with the roaring engines of several hundred cars. Minute to minute, cars zoomed in to the road side, the buildings and the parking lots next to the buildings. It was a slew of a mess all over of colored coated machinery; many people around them did not know what to think.

A couple blocks away, at all intersections, hastily disguised cars, all driven by people obviously in on the race, blocked the paths to the beach. Those with identification could pass those who looked confused, befuddled, or bewildered, were turned away. The disguised cars, with horribly painted Hangul on the sides attempting to imitate authority worked however, and suspicion was only at the slightest.

By the time Shinigami had arrived, Y2TIGER were already undergoing preparations for their own individual races. Orihime had been paired with 3 others, none of which were from her own garage, in one of the first races. Lisa was assigned a later race, and Mashiro was right in the middle in terms of time.

"Well you made it!" Orihime greeted the shinigami girls, "Go 'head and sign up for your list!"  
"Where's the other 3 buffoons?" Lisa asked.  
"No idea, haven't seen them since Seoul, hope they're alright, Lilynette was here with us though..." Rukia responded.

A whistle blew from the mouth of Ulquiorra. Who was dressed simply in a flowery Tommy Bahama shirt and beach shorts.  
"Alright, next set!" Ulquiorra yelled. Orihime smiled.  
"That's me! Gotta run!"  
"If you don't win this," Lisa said, grabbing Orihime's arm, "You know you don't pass."

"I'll win it," Orihime giggled, "It won't be much!"

Orihime ran towards her car, drove up towards the starting line, and with the dropping of a cheaply made flag, four cars set off. Rukia and the rest of her garage went up towards Ulquiorra and asked for their times.  
"Well you made it, almost on time, but hey, no worries." he laughed.  
"Can we still get our times?"  
"Naturally, here you go!" Rukia handed the papers out to Momo and Rangiku.  
They looked at their times briefly and nodded.  
"I got 1:15," Rangiku complained, "Well at least i'll get it over with fast."

Shortly after the engines were barely audible on the set course, the three girls of Espada drove up towards the mass of partying drivers. Halibel quickly ran out of her Skyline, and signed herself up as well as identified she was viable to even participate in the race, as well as her fellow garage-mates.  
"Bit late are we?" Ulquiorra asked.  
"Just a bit." Halibel grinned, "but you shouldn't worry about that."  
"It's not a big deal, here," Ulquiorra handed Halibel three small strips of paper, "That's your estimated race time."  
"Thanks" Halibel hastily told Ulquiorra.

She opened up the folded strips of paper. Lilynette and Nel were both placed within the same hour, which was only two hours to come. Halibel herself however, was given a later time... a far later time.  
"8:45 pm? You gotta be joking me?" Lisa approached Halibel to spy a little on their assigned race times.  
"You're in luck, mine's only at 8."  
"Well Lisa, if we had the same race time it would've been you eating my exhaust gas again."  
"Hm, well, this isn't your beloved traffic, or your mountain pass, it's a plain and simple track, and you'll know i'll win it."  
"Lucky i'm not in your time slot then," Halibel retorted sarcastically. Halibel walked back towards her Skyline, where the rest of her garage mates were nearby. She gave Nel and Lilynette their slips of paper with their race times.

There was a bar nearby, quickly made out of someone's portable folding table and a few sodas and alcoholic drinks on top. Halibel and Lilynette approached it.  
"Water please," Halibel demanded.  
"Sake."  
"Lily!"  
"I was just kidding Halibel, i'll have a water too." The improvised bartender handed the two girls small bottles of water, and demanded for some change in return. Halibel reached in her pocket and threw down whatever she had, which was, a lot of money.  
"Hey, girl, you gon' pay this much for two bottles of water?" the bartender retorted, "Take most 'dis back, unless you feelin' generous."

The bartender was a strange Jamaican man, but kind enough to offer Halibel's wad of money back to her. Few more minutes passed as the four drivers from the previous race finally drove in. Orihime was, as she promised, first place. The other drivers, all male, exited their cars in rage and made a disgusting look towards the bashful Orihime inside her steamingly hot car.

ulquiorra stepped down from his simple podium, and opened Orihime's door for her.  
He crouched and winked.  
"Congratulations, you're goin' through." He smiled brightly.  
"There was nothing bad about that! Just a good old race!" Orihime laughed.  
"Like I said." Ulquiorra grinned. Ulquiorra stood from his crouched position and yelled, "Next up! 1:15 pm race!"  
"That's me," Rangiku said. "Wish me luck!"  
"Good luck!" Momo and Rukia yelled.

Rangiku climbed into her Mustang with great agility, and drove up to the start other drivers joined her at side. Rangiku glared inside a souped up Honda Civic right next to her, the man inside stared back and gave a smile. Rangiku raised one eyebrow at him, and looked back towards the front, focusing herself on the race. The flag dropped, and the racers were off.

Rangiku grabbed a nice lead, the road was relatively clear and rough only in a few places.  
The Civic trailed behind her, trying to seize any opportunity it could to pass her up.A surprise came not long after the 1:15 set started up. Ulquiorra had called for the next set of racers to drive up to the start line and prepare to race."What's this?" Halibel asked.  
"Well, we're squeezing in our time, due to reports of suspicion growing, when it dies however I can slow things down again." Ulquiorra beamed.

The next set of racers drove up; none of them were from any of the three garages. An hour passed, and the next race was just about to begin. This time with Mashiro taking up a spot. On street blocks far away, the lookouts were still attempting to derail suspicion of the "Legal closing" of the beach and the roads near it. Rangiku had won her set; the man in the Civic however, had tied with her. After much arguments, he was also allowed to pass, much to his excitement.

Time flew by, Mashiro also won her set, followed by Momo, and then Rukia. Lilynette and Nel were lucky to have raced in separate sets, so close yet far enough away. Nel, when it was her turn to race, and for having sustained simple injuries, managed to pull off one of the fastest times of the entire event. When the car behind her was merely halfway done with the objective road, she had already finished. The simplicity of the road's path was key to allowing Nel her nice boost of speed in a demonically charged Charger.

Time flied even faster, until it was 7:45 pm. The sun was already down, and the moonlight beamed against the ocean water.  
"Guess you're next." Halibel said to Lisa, "Good luck."  
Lisa smirked, "I do believe I don't need any of it, i've got me." Halibel raised her eyebrows, "Don't be too stingy on accepting a good luck gesture, you never know."  
Lisa responded, "I know, trust me, I won't do badly."

A few paces away, Ulquiorra was on the phone, speaking with what appeared to be an out-of-breath man.  
"Sir, cops just pulled up, they finally caught us, but we ran off," said the man on the phone, "But don't linger 'round, they're gonna come down on this whole thing and they're gonna come down guns blazing if you don't get out!"  
"Goddamnit!" Ulquiorra yelled, "Derail them for as long as you can, I gave you firearms, and USE them!" He roared at eh men. He turned around and rtained his calm, yet hip mood.  
"Alright folks!" Ulquiorra screamed at the other drivers left. At this time there were fewer than 25 that have not raced.  
"Get this show on the road, get in your vehicles and get on the start line!"

The confused mass of remaining drivers, Lisa and Halibel included, scattered in a baffled frenzy.  
"LISTEN!" Ulquiorra roared, "No time for bullcrap! Get in your cars and get ready to race! Authorities will shut this down if you don't, this is a getaway, AND the last race, go!" Ulquiorra jumped into his own car, the Ford GT-40, and revved up towards the start line.  
He rolled down his window, the drivers were beginning to follow his orders and ready themselves to drive.

"I'll be your guest in this race."

Lisa and Halibel looked at each other with a competitive stare. Halibel gave a muffled breathy laugh, Lisa did not budge. They went towards their vehicles, started up their engines, and drove right up to the start line, next to each other. From afar, sirens could be heard and approaching very quickly.  
Ulquiorra yelled through his now open car window.

"The rest of you! Get out and good luck! To those who are going through! I know who you are, you'll receive information soon enough... Now SCRAM!"

Ulquiorra grabbed a revolver from under his seat, he raised it out of his car and up into the air. "Get ready!" Ulquiorra said as the gun clicked, "Go!" He fired, and soon, the racers were off.

The night was now turning into an apocalyptic get away from the arms of the law. Lisa and Halibel speeded down the road, trying to get ahead of each other, but most importantly, trying to get ahead of Ulquiorra, who now has a massive lead over the other twenty something drivers behind him. His abilities over a vehicle showed, as he dodged idly parked cars with amazingly reactive reflexes. Tis was Ulquiorra in first, and Halibel and Lisa neck and neck, with many other drivers trailing them not very far away, in fact, dangerously close. Halibel then came upon a lethal conclusion. The road they were taking led right back to where they started. All the other drivers had driven this way and came back through the other.

If they would take this road, there would surely be officials to take them all in, if not, they surely have enough firepower to put an end to their cars, and them, forever. Halibel quickly grabbed her cellphone, and searched her received calls. Nothing. Yet now it started ringing. She picked up the phone, looking beside her through the window, she saw Lisa pick up her phone as well. Struggling to keep her good neck-and-neck standing in the race with Lisa as well as answer the phone, Halibel spoke in a strained manner.

"Hello?"  
"Halibel sister! Don't follow the road! There's police everywhere at the end!"  
"But i've got to? This is the path! The only one made!"  
"It's suicide!"

Halibel was now tired of the incessant voices over the phone and in her head. In an act of exhaustion and panic she threw the phone down on her car floor. She slammed the gas pedal even harder, turned her wheel 180 and braked. She drifted right in front of Lisa's car, but now she was facing the wrong way. Halibel reacted quickly by switching into reverse, and slamming the gas yet again.  
Now they were, literally, face to face. Halibel drove only with her rear view mirror to guide her. While Lisa had an entire Skyline facing at her, obstructing her vision. Lisa was frustrated, her eyes winced, Halibel paid no heed, and her eyes still lingered on her own rear view mirror.

Lisa slammed the gas even harder, with more violent intent. Trying to force Halibel off of her front. Impact again and again, minimal, but both drivers could still feel it. Halibel now stared into Lisa's eyes. Lisa stared back. Panicking yet cool, Halibel turned her head, and her steering wheel, and took a right or Lisa's left, out of the main road. Lisa, now instilled with a speed fever, followed fervently.

It was now a duel. Both cars rushed through the new roads and crossings without any idea of direction. What was important now is whoever's going to be first. How could there be a first place if there is no path?

They were now entering more and more into the heart of Tokyo and into more and more traffic. When cars busied, Halibel would drift cleanly out of a few, whereas Lisa would find the widest opening and ram right through. Her car having a massive endurance due to her own mechanical tampering. Behind them however, Ulquiorra and his GT-40 now followed. Why he did so, was unclear at this moment.

Lisa and Halibel now zoomed past pedestrians, trucks, and all sorts of traffic and busy road mayhem that might be bestowed as a gift to illegal street racers. As they zoomed past one intersection, sirens were now in full audibility. They now had several police vehicles chasing after the three. They rode past another intersection; the police were now at their tail. With their sirens, few cars were now moving around.  
Halibel looked behind her, Ulquiorra had opened his side window.

Gunshots were fired, as Ulquiorra stuck his head and arm out, firing his revolver at the wheels of the police cars with deadly efficiency. Two police cars had crashed into a building, with no fatalities, the other had crashed into another car, and the driver of which, a policeman, was mightily injured with glass cuts.

Now the race had become a demolition derby. On the main path, the other twenty drivers were still racing. While Lisa, Halibel, and Ulquiorra were causing their own personal mayhem through Tokyo's heart. Sensing the futility of it all, Halibel broke off. She was not however left alone, now she was trailed again by Lisa and then Ulquiorra.

Frustrated, Halibel grunted angrily inside her car. A block away, was a hotel with a parking lot.  
Sensing her advantage, she depressed her gas pedal all the way down. Half a block in almost half a second, and her speed was increasing, the parking lot getting nearer; she jerked right, and braked. She drifted right into the parking lot entrance; she slammed the gas again, then quickly braked, and switched gears. This drifted her car straight into a spiral, and continued to drift her up the floors, floor 2, and floor 3, now 4.

Moving forward now, she zoomed straight across the final floor towards the edge. She braked screeching, put on the parking brake, removed her keys, and rushed out of her car. She ran towards the elevator room nearby, and ran behind it to hide. Twenty or so seconds later Lisa and Ulquiorra had finally scaled to the parking lot's final floor, seeing Halibel's Skyline idle there. Lisa exited her Mazda, and walked towards the Skyline, examining it, looking for the Espada driver. She saw the elevator room nearby, and walked towards it slowly. Her shoes clacked with the floor and scraped its hard concrete. As she approached near it, leaning her head closer and closer, Halibel lashed out. One arm went over hers, and another around, and sooner than later Halibel had Lisa in a tight fully bind grip.

"What's your problem?" Halibel yelled.  
"What's YOURS?"

Lisa elbowed Halibel in the stomach, breaking the hold, as Halibel countered with a kick to Lisa's shin. Lisa, now pained in one leg, began to lash out again. However, Ulquiorra, who had been behind them, stopped with his own intervention.

"Relax you two."  
"its cause of her I lost the race!" Lisa yelled  
"I lost too, idiot." Halibel said, with her hands clasped towards her stomach.  
"Nobody lost anything." Ulquiorra retorted.  
"What?" Lisa asked.

Far in the distance, the other twenty something drivers had drive the right path straight into the arms of the stationed policemen. Arrest came quickly for those who gave up, for those who continued to try to run away, they were swiftly halted.

"When I saw you two drive like that behind me, it was truly a feat." Ulquiorra said, "But when I saw you had broken away, I had no idea why." Ulquiorra smiled a bit.  
"Then I realized the very path I had picked out led straight into the place where we had started, which would have been crawling with policemen." Halibel laughed a bit, strained however, with her pained stomach.

"So saving your own skins, I decided to save mine as well, but i'm not sure if I would've noticed without your breaking away."  
"So what?" Lisa said, breathing pretty heavily with her stained street ride.  
"I'm thinking you both deserve this." Ulquiorra said, handing them both envelopes. Lisa and Halibel opened the envelopes to find a couple thousand dollars worth of Won, and a plane ticket into Los Angeles "For feats of madness and crazy stunt age, also for saving me from my own stupidity, I'm letting both of you go through." Ulquiorra panted.

"You're joking?" Halibel said somewhat unimpressed, yet somewhat bewildered.  
"Nope, we'll arrange ways to transport your vehicles to L.A, but as for you two, and the other winners, you get to fly in comfort towards L.A. Though it's a slightly shorter ride than you'd want in a luxury flight, it's still a chance to relax a bit."

More sirens could be heard in the distance now, but they soon faded away. The parking complex was a great place to end a night ride of illegal troubles.  
"You should both get back to your friends, I'm sure they're worried." Ulquiorra laughed. Lisa and Halibel looked at each other one more time, both still breathing fairly heavily. Giving each other a deviant smile, they turned away towards their cars, and drove into the night, or whatever remained of it. Ulquiorra stayed back, his long black hair covered his eyes as he leaned against his car.

"So…all three are going through?" A voice said as Ulquiorra nodded.

"Yeah…Espada's drift queens, Shinigami's demonic speed and the Y2TIGER's all rounded skills." Ulquiorra turned around and looked at the man behind him, "Kisuke; why did you want me to pick them?"

"Because…as a top racer; you know what to look for." Kisuke walked over to the edge of the parking lot and leaned over, "America; get ready, because we're going to tear your streets up."

* * *

**Well thats all for now. I will be doing some volenteer work in Japan, so the next one will be a while. Next time on Street Dream's, Episode 9; Los Angeles, The City of Nine Angels.**


End file.
